


Look Away

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I have been watching Kuuga for two days and I needed to whump on Ichijou, and just a smidge of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Sometimes the best laid plans go horribly wrong. But not everyone had Godai Yusuke there to help them through the aftermath.
Comments: 120
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Godai Yusuke!”

A startled sound echoed from within Godai’s helmet, before he pulled his motorcycle off the road so he could safely carry on a conversation. “Yes! Sorry, I just needed to pull over…”

“We have new information regarding the Unidentified Lifeform’s base of operations. I’m nearby, but backup won’t be here fast enough for my liking. Can you come instead? With you here, it might actually catch them off guard, and we’d stand a better chance of stopping them for good.” Ichijou rattled off the location, not even giving Godai a moment to reply. “How quickly can you be here?”

Godai squinted up the road. “It shouldn’t take long at all, unless there’s traffic up ahead…”

His words were suddenly cut off when a startled shout echoed through the speaker, and Godai’s eyes widened. “Ichijou-san?” When the only answer was the sound of Ichijou’s rifle firing, Godai was already getting back on the motorcycle and jamming his helmet onto his head. There was no time to waste, Ichijou-san was in danger..!

Then a string of unfamiliar words came through, ending on one word that Godai understood.

 _Kuuga_.

The Unidentified Lifeforms—the Grongi—they had Ichijou-san. 

“How quickly _can_ you get here, Kuuga? I know you’re listening,” another voice said, this time in slightly accented Japanese. “Perhaps we should give you some incentive…”

A scream came through, clear as if Godai had been standing next to whoever was speaking, and with tires screeching, he sped down the road. His grip on the handlebars tightened with every cry of pain he heard, every time Ichijou gasped for them to stop…were they standing directly over him with his phone, so Godai wouldn’t miss a single sound?

It felt like hours, an eternity, before Godai finally screeched around a corner, and saw what he could only describe as Grongi swarming around something that laid on the ground, beside one that stood a slight distance away, holding something out toward the chaos.

Ichijou’s phone. 

Godai gritted his teeth, transforming and leaping from the bike. The Grongi fell back, several of them chuckling, and then the next moment, they were simply…gone. Godai turned, looking all around him, in every shadow, but there was no trace of the creatures, and he dropped his transformation warily.

All that was left was Ichijou, laying still on the concrete. His clothes had been all but ripped off his body, his long coat tossed carelessly aside, and although there were bruises and cuts all over his body, Godai knew that those wounds weren’t the worst thing he had endured before he had arrived. No, given the placement of the surface wounds on Ichijou’s skin, they had most likely come from Grongi claws, from fingers that had wrapped around his wrists or hands that had shoved at his chest, tracing along fragile human skin with a clawed fingertip, holding him down while they…

Godai’s thoughts were interrupted by a weak moan, and he dropped to his knees beside Ichijou. “Ichijou-san! I’m here…it’s safe now…I’ll call an ambulance..!”

“No,” Ichijou rasped.

“But..!”

“ _No_ ,” Ichijou repeated. “Home.”

“Eh? But…can I really manage to sneak you inside without anyone noticing?” At ichijou’s confused look, Godai continued, “Sometimes the restaurant gets busy, and there’s always someone working…”

“ _My_ home,” Ichijou managed, with just the slightest hint of exasperation in his eyes, barely noticeable past the pain that was etched into every feature on his face. “Please.”

The way Ichijou’s voice broke on that last word had tears prickling in the corners of Godai’s eyes, but he blinked them away impatiently. He helped Ichijou to his feet, moving so carefully as to avoid aggravating any injuries he’d sustained. He managed to get Ichijou onto the motorcycle, tucking his tattered clothing and coat around him, before he climbed on as well, feeling Ichijou sagging against his back, and unless he was mistaken, Godai thought he heard a soft sigh of relief come from the other man.

“Um…Ichijou-san? Where do you live, anyway?”

The sigh turned to one of exasperation, and Ichijou managed to whisper his address. Ordinarily, Godai thought to himself, having Ichijou whispering on his ear would be…well, it would be unrealistic, but it sure wouldn’t be unwelcome. Then he gave himself a mental shake at thinking such a thing, right now of all times! He nodded to Ichijou, then started the bike, and headed for Ichijou’s apartment as quickly as he could, taking Ichijou's injuries and his lack of helmet into consideration. 

Thankfully, the parking lot of Ichijou’s apartment complex was empty when Godai pulled in, and fortune favored him even further with an empty parking spot right by the stairs. Or maybe it was a spot for bicycles. Well, surely no one would tow a police motorcycle parked by a police officer’s home, right? 

But that didn’t really matter at the moment. Ichijou was still conscious, but he was breathing heavily, and Godai had definitely heard several soft whines of pain during their journey. Moving ichijou on a motorcycle probably hadn’t been the best idea he’d ever had, but it had been the only option. 

Godai hurriedly got off the motorcycle, removing his helmet, and Ichijou all but slithered bonelessly into his arms. For a moment, Godai thought that Ichijou had passed out, but…no, his eyes were open. They were glassy from pain, and he could hear Ichijou gasping audibly, but he was still conscious.

“Inside…quickly,” he managed to gasp, and that snapped Godai back to attention. Ichijou reached into his coat pocket, holding a key up to Godai with shaking fingers, and Godai slipped it into the doorknob, quickly unlocking the door and bringing Ichijou into the welcome quiet of his home.

It was then that Ichijou decided that it was perfectly safe and acceptable to lose consciousness, and he sagged heavily against Godai’s form, nearly knocking him over. 

It took Godai a moment to shut and lock the door behind him, before he had to decide where to put Ichijou. There was a couch not too far away…but surely his bed would be more comfortable. Did he dare move him any further than he already had? Finally, Godai decided that putting him in his bed would be best, and was thankful that Ichijou’s apartment was small and the bedroom wasn’t too far a distance.

Godai drew the covers back, then struggled to keep Ichijou upright while he removed his coat. His shirt was little more than tatters, and Godai was able to remove it with little difficulty. He tried to not panic when he saw blood on Ichijou’s ruined slacks as he removed them, and he laid Ichijou on his side, covering him carefully. Surely that would be more comfortable than laying on his back.

God…what was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do? Ichijou-san had refused a trip to the hospital, most likely to avoid the humiliation of what had been done to him. It would have been bad enough if it had been another human, but this had been done by Grongi. 

And, most likely, they’d only gone to that extent because Ichijou was on the phone with Godai at the time.

Godai clenched his fists, watching Ichijou’s features twist slightly in his sleep, and he reached out to rest his hand against Ichijou’s forehead. At least he didn’t feel feverish.

Godai’s touch seemed to chase away whatever was plaguing Ichijou’s rest, and he sighed softly, seeming to lean into the touch, and suddenly Godai wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and hold Ichijou until he woke.

He abruptly shook his head. Where had _that_ thought come from? That would only alarm and confuse—and possibly anger—Ichijou when he woke again, and Godai didn’t want to drop any additional stress on his shoulders. Not now.

He sat on the floor across from the bed, leaning against the wall. He would stay until morning, just in case. In case Ichijou-san woke up in a panic, or woke up needing help, or if he decided that he needed to go to the hospital after all. 

It wasn’t much, but it was all he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichijou regained consciousness, it took him several minutes to come fully back to his senses. Where was he? Home. In bed. What time was it? He wanted to check, but the mere thought of moving seemed to drain what little energy he had. Even keeping his eyes open seemed more difficult than it should have been.

He hurt. His entire body ached, as though he had been home sick with the flu for several days, or he had done a particularly grueling workout and fallen asleep shortly thereafter. He couldn’t even fathom moving. His limbs felt heavy, and the blanket covering him felt so uncomfortable. Why? His clothes…was he naked? He never slept naked. If he did, he would have higher quality sheets. Was that why his skin felt so odd? The feeling of the fabric on his skin was an odd, prickly sensation.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer; it was simply too much effort.

But as they slowly closed once again, he could have sworn he saw Godai sitting across from him, leaning against the wall. Ichijou might have made a noise, for Godai’s eyes opened, meeting his briefly before he got to his feet.

As Ichijou slid out of consciousness, he could have sworn that he felt a warm hand on his brow. Ah…that would have been nice, he thought to himself. But it was absurd for Godai to be in his bedroom, wasn’t it?

With that, he slid back into the welcome embrace of darkness. 

*

_Ichijou had thought that he was far away from the derelict warehouse, figuring that his voice shouldn’t carry that far, but truthfully, he had not taken Grongi hearing into account. They weren’t human, after all. They truly knew so little about the creatures, but he had been so focused on getting Godai to the location, that perhaps he had spoken a bit louder than was strictly necessary. Or perhaps the creatures had such sensitive hearing, that he could have whispered and still been overheard._

_He’d finished speaking to Godai, and a slight movement had made him look up, and he’d found himself face-to-face with one of the Grongi. He’d had his rifle in his hand—he wasn’t a fool to stand there unarmed—and he’d dropped the cell phone, taking a shot at the creature, but it had evaded the bullet with frightening speed. It seemed as though Ichijou had barely fired off the shot before it was directly in front of him, batting the weapon out of his hand, then delivering a strong blow that sent him sprawling on the concrete, his head swimming._

_Then there were suddenly several more of the creatures surrounding him. How many of them had been hiding in that warehouse..? He seemed to recall counting at least half a dozen, perhaps more, but he couldn’t see every angle around him, and their strange dialect and chuckles were making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end._

_The one that had first appeared before him—or at least he thought it was—put a foot on his chest, pushing him backward from where he’d begun to sit up, until he was flat on his back. Then hands were ripping at his clothes, an overzealous talon or two scraping across his skin in their haste and drawing blood._

_Panic was setting in, but Ichijou couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t fight these things on his own, and the foot against his chest was effortlessly keeping him still. He could have sworn he heard it say something about Kuuga, and then he realized that it was speaking into his cell phone._

_Shit, Godai..!_

_Then a rough hand grabbed his leg, yanking it upward, and something slammed into his body with such force, it wrenched a scream from his lips that he almost didn’t recognize as his own voice._

_They weren’t…_

_Each thrust made Ichijou feel as though he were going to be ripped apart, and he could already hear his voice beginning to crack with each scream ripped from his throat._

_There was an angry exchange between two of the Grongi in their own language, and the creature abruptly pulled out of Ichijou’s body, but before he could even begin to catch his breath, another one took its place. And to his horror, the first one came back, pulling Ichijou’s other leg at an uncomfortable angle, before it began to impatiently shove itself inside him, alongside the other one that was already seated deep inside him._

_A choked sound echoed in Ichijou’s throat, and just as the thought of trying to get away flitted through his mind, hands wrapped around his wrists, pressing them to the pavement, as another hand trailed lazily across his chest, a talon dragging uncomfortably across his skin, surely drawing blood. But that was nothing compared to the creatures that were…_

_“S-stop…” he finally managed to gasp in between screams, his voice already so weak and thready. “Please…stop!”_

_He was going to die. These Grongi were going to just use him as they saw fit, until they grew tired of him, or until he simply was torn in half. He saw another one trying to get into position so it could enter him. He had to be bleeding. And that one was still standing there, foot still firm on his chest, and…_

_It was holding out his cell phone toward the fray._

_No…surely Godai wasn’t still there…he didn’t want Godai to hear this…_

_Perhaps he’d blacked out then, because the next thing he knew, everything that had been causing him such tremendous agony was finally gone. He thought he heard the sound of a motorcycle._

_Godai was the one person he didn’t want to see him like this._

_Ichijou vaguely remembered Godai wanting him to go to a hospital, and Ichijou immediately refused, more out of a foolish sense of pride than anything else. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else seeing what had been done to him. It was bad enough that Godai had to see the aftermath, that he’d surely heard the screams, thanks to the one Grongi who had kept Ichijou’s cell phone quite close as he’d been…_

_He seemed to recall being on the back of Godai’s motorcycle, and oh god, it had hurt. They’d thankfully not been far from Ichijou’s apartment, but even a short time on the motorcycle had been agonizing. The pain was so bad, he’d worried that he would be sick. There was an odd taste in his mouth…had he already been sick and hadn’t remembered it? Or, even worse, had he actually blacked out, and while he was blissfully unaware, had one of the Grongi…_

_He’d groaned in pain as he slid off the bike, but he refused to lose consciousness. He was strong enough to manage._

_Wasn’t he?_

_Then he was in his apartment. He was safe. It was ok to close his eyes for a moment, wasn’t it?_

_So that was what he’d done._

*

Ichijou-san was looking worse, Godai thought to himself. He’d rested quietly for about an hour, then…perhaps he was dreaming, and whatever he was seeing wasn’t pleasant, if the distressed sounds echoing in his throat meant anything.

Godai had moved from his position across the room to sitting beside Ichijou’s bed, to perching on the edge of the mattress. He kept feeling Ichijou’s forehead, not liking how he was slowly feeling warmer, clammier, sweat beading on his brow. He’d retrieved a washcloth from Ichijou’s bathroom, wetting it with cool water, gently wiping Ichijou’s brow. He couldn’t exactly leave the cloth on Ichijou’s forehead for some relief, since he was laying on his side, and Godai didn’t dare move him onto his back.

As Ichijou’s restless slumber continued, Godai drew the covers back, wiping Ichijou’s neck and chest with the cloth. He was burning up now.

He couldn’t just leave Ichijou to suffer like this. Even if he’d refused to go to a hospital…Godai could bring the hospital to him, couldn’t he?

Ichijou’s cell phone had been laying on the ground beside him when he'd arrived, and Godai had scooped it up, shoving it into his pocket. He withdrew it now, quickly scrolling through Ichijou’s contacts, until he found the name he’d been looking for, and he hit the call button, stepping out of the room as the line was picked up. “Tsubaki-san? Ah…sorry about the hour. I didn’t know who else to call. Ichijou-san…the Grongi got a hold of him earlier, and he’s…he’s hurt. He refused to go to the hospital, and it seems like he’s getting worse.”

“That idiot,” Tsubaki sighed. “What happened to him? What kind of wounds are we talking about?”

Godai bit his lip. “A group of them got to him before I could reach him. They…they w-were assaulting him.”

“Jesus…and you didn’t bring him here? There’s no telling how bad it could be, then. Dammit…that stubborn idiot. I’ll come there myself, if you don’t mind helping me get him into the ambulance. But he needs to come here, _now_. “

“Of course.”

“I’ll be there in ten. Keep an eye out for me. If he’s gotten this bad, we might not have any time to waste.”

Tsubaki hung up immediately, and Godai dropped the phone back into his pocket, his hands trembling.

Ichijou-san…if something happened to him, he’d never forgive himself. But even if he pushed Godai away after this, for getting him help when he’d very clearly refused it earlier…if he was alive, that’s all that mattered.

With that, Godai went to peer out the window that faced the complex’s parking lot, hoping that Tsubaki would get there quickly, and sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Ichijou would make it through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Tsubaki arrived in less than ten minutes, pulling the ambulance as close to Ichijou’s apartment building as he could, before hurrying up the stairs to where Godai was frantically beckoning him in.

“Where is he?” Tsubaki demanded.

Godai led him to Ichijou’s bedroom, where he was still sleeping fitfully, and Tsubaki had barely looked him over before he was giving Godai a serious look. “If he’s ever wounded badly again, I don’t care what he says. Call me. This idiot…he knows I’ll be discreet and won’t judge him or anything. Here…make sure the blankets are wrapped around him securely. We’ll need to carry him down to the ambulance and get him back to the hospital immediately so he’ll have a chance.”

Godai swore his heart stopped for a moment at Tsubaki’s words, but he did as he’d been asked, and it was only when they were carrying Ichijou toward the door did he dare to speak again. “He’s that bad?”

Tsubaki said nothing as they hustled Ichijou down to the ambulance, both equally thankful that there wasn’t a large group of nosy neighbors gathering by the ambulance to see what was going on. Once they were on their way, he finally replied, “I can’t say for sure until I get an MRI and run some tests…but just looking at him, I don’t even know if I’ll have time to do all that. He looks awful.”

Conversation trailed off as they arrived at the hospital, and Tsubaki all but ran the gurney down the hall, calling over his shoulder to Godai that he’d take Ichijou in for a scan, and he rattled off a room number, telling Godai to wait for him there.

Godai sank down onto one of the uncomfortable chairs outside of the designated room, his stomach churning with worry. Why had he waited so long to call Tsubaki? When Ichijou had passed out inside the apartment, Godai should have called as soon as he got him into bed. What if his hesitation, his unwillingness to do something that might cause Ichijou-san to be upset with him, had cost valuable time and destroyed any possibility of him being saved?

What if Ichijou-san _died_ because of him?

It was too late to be blaming himself, Godai thought, but his fists still remained clenched in his lap, his hands shaking, and the minutes seemed to pass in the slowest, most excruciating manner.

When Tsubaki finally wheeled Ichijou’s gurney down the hall, Godai got to his feet, but didn’t get in the way. He would hear the situation once Tsubaki had Ichijou settled. It would be fine. He helped Tsubaki move Ichijou onto the bed, noting that he’d managed to slip him into a hospital gown at some point. He stepped back as Tsubaki bustled around, setting up an IV drip and making notes on a chart.

Finally, he beckoned Godai out into the hallway, leaving the door partly open so he could hear the heart monitor.

“They really did a number on him,” Tsubaki finally said, sighing heavily. “He’s going to need stitches. They tore him up really badly. I’m most concerned about the…well, the discharge inside him. I don’t know exactly what Grongi semen is composed of, but the sample I managed to get? It looked like it was starting to eat through the container when I left the room.”

Godai’s eyes widened. “It’s corrosive?”

“I can’t say for sure, not unless I get tests run on it, and there’s just not enough time to wait for results. I gave Ichijou a sedative and cleaned him out, but there’s the matter of how long he’s had that stuff inside him. And...there’s a pretty good chance that he also ingested some of it. At least it seemed like he’d eaten not too long before this happened, so I’m hoping that absorbed the majority of it, or at least slowed it down before it got to his stomach lining. I pumped his stomach, but…again, with the time that passed between the incident and now…”

“I should have called you sooner. Right after he passed out, I should have called. But…he’d sounded so adamant about not going to the hospital when I suggested it.”

A small smile crossed Tsubaki’s lips. “He’s a stubborn idiot on the best of days. It was probably his pride and fear about someone finding out what had happened to him, that made him refuse treatment,” he said, reaching out to give Godai’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “None of this is your fault. You did what you thought was right. And if he gets mad about it later, that’s fine, because he’ll be alive and well enough to complain, right?”

After a moment, Godai nodded, and he managed a weak smile. “Yeah. You’re right.”

*

As the hours passed, and the sky began to lighten as sunrise grew closer, Ichijou didn’t seem to be improving. Even with the sedative, he made small sounds of pain, his eyes flickering wildly behind the lids, and his fever simply would not break. Tsubaki monitored him closely, making notes on Ichijou’s chart, but no matter what method he tried, it seemed to make no difference.

“I want to run another scan, but I don’t dare move him,” he murmured, flipping between sheets of paper on the clipboard. “Dammit…what haven’t I tried yet? There’s got to be something…”

He glanced up at Godai, who had dragged a chair close to Ichijou’s bedside, but far enough away that he wouldn't be in Tsubaki's way when he did his examinations.

“Godai-kun.” As soon as Godai looked up from Ichijou’s unconscious form, he continued, “This isn’t an idea I would suggest regularly, but this situation is far from normal, and I don’t know what else to try. So…I want to do a blood transfusion. You’ve got incredible healing benefits from that stone inside you, so maybe…there’s a possibility it could help Ichijou. But there’s a possibility that it could do the exact opposite.”

“I’ll do it,” Godai said, rising from the chair. “Even if there’s a slim chance that it’ll help him.”

“It’ll either help him, or it’ll kill him,” Tsubaki said frankly. “But at the rate things are going, there’s a good chance he’ll die anyway. His vitals are getting weaker.”

“He’d want us to do whatever we could, don’t you think?” Godai said. “What do you need me to do?”

Tsubaki rolled over the other bed in the room, instructing Godai to lay down and relax. Godai watched him bustle around, setting things up, and he barely felt the prick of a needle in his arm a short time later.

“I’m not even certain how much of your blood it’ll take to make a difference,” Tsubaki admitted, his eyes glued on the heart monitor. “It could take multiple tries…I don’t want to overload his system with it.”

It seemed that hardly any time had passed before a soft moan echoed in the room, and they both glanced at Ichijou, his face twisting in pain.

“Is it working?” Godai asked.

“I have no idea,” Tsubaki said. A moment later, he yelped in surprise. “Godai-kun, look!”

Godai followed his gaze, and his face lit up as he noticed one of the ragged cuts that had been visible near Ichijou’s collarbone had begun to slowly knit closed. He barely noticed as Tsubaki halted the transfusion, and they both simply watched Ichijou for several minutes.

The cut didn’t disappear entirely, but it looked more like it had been healing for several days instead of a handful of hours.

“I’m going to risk a scan. I need to know if the internal injuries are healing as well,” Tsubaki finally said.

Godai nodded, and they transferred him to the gurney once again, and Tsubaki hurriedly wheeled it off. “Godai-kun, come on!”

Dazed, Godai nodded, following after him.

*

“So?”

Tsubaki’s cheeks puffed out as he looked over the scans, blowing out a long stream of air. “I think it worked,” he finally said, his voice incredulous. “At this point, it doesn’t even look like he’ll need stitches.”

Godai didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath the entire time Tsubaki had been speaking, and he exhaled shakily. “Thank goodness.”

“I’m definitely getting rid of all of the paperwork and scans from tonight, Godai-kun,” Tsubaki abruptly said. “God forbid if this wound up in the wrong hands. The government might want to harvest your blood or something. Your healing power is incredible.”

“I don’t mind giving some of it to help Ichijou-san, but…I’m kind of attached to my blood,” Godai said. “I’d hate the thought of being locked up in a cage because of it.”

Tsubaki made a small sound of affirmation, and with a few clicks, he’d deleted all of the information from Ichijou’s scans. “His chart can accidentally fall into the shredder, even though it’s in an entirely different room.”

“Thank you, Tsubaki-san.”

“No problem. I really wasn’t relishing the thought of having to do an autopsy on a friend, you know?”

That one sentence seemed to drive home just how close Ichijou had come to death, and Godai sat rather abruptly in the chair next to Tsubaki.

“Just hit you, huh?” Godai nodded wordlessly, and Tsubaki continued, “He’s lucky to have you, Godai-kun. I don’t think he’ll be too upset when he wakes up. And if he _is_ , I’ll set him straight.”

Godai managed a smile and a thumbs-up, but he couldn’t help but wonder exactly how Ichijou _would_ react when he woke up at the hospital. 

But even if it affected their work relationship, it was fine, wasn’t it? Because at least Ichijou-san was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I don't know diddly squat about medical procedures? But also, shh, toku logic.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichijou began to stir, the sun was high in the sky, and Tsubaki had been trying to convince Godai to stretch his legs and get himself some lunch. When that soft groan echoed in the room, however, all talk suddenly ceased, and both men’s attention fell on Ichijou.

It took a few more minutes before his eyes opened, and they watched confusion crease his brow as he took in his surroundings, before his gaze fell on them both, and Tsubaki noticed a hint of displeasure on Ichijou’s face when he saw him.

“Don’t you dare say a word,” Tsubaki stated. “I always knew you were stubborn, but your idiocy has reached new levels. If Godai-kun hadn’t listened to his own common sense and called me to bring you here and treat you, I would have had to make a very unpleasant call to your mother today, informing her that her only son was gone.”

Ichijou’s Adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed, the enormity of Tsubaki’s words hitting him harder than he could really deal with at the moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was so dry he couldn’t get the words out. 

Tsubaki grabbed a cup of water from nearby. “Here…can you manage to sit up a bit?”

Ichijou struggled to boost himself up a bit, and Godai came over, helping to prop him up enough so he could sip some of the water through a straw. It was difficult to keep from leaning against Godai; he was so weak, exhausted, really. And Godai’s closeness felt…nice. He was very warm.

Pushing those irrational thoughts aside, Ichijou tried to speak again. “It…was that bad?”

Tsubaki only barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at Ichijou’s words, and his gaze settled on Godai, wondering if it would be rude to ask him to leave. He’d been there the whole time…did he really have the right to kick him out?

Thankfully, Godai must have seen something in Tsubaki’s eyes, and he helped get Ichijou settled back on the mattress before getting to his feet. “Ichijou-san, are you hungry? I should get some lunch…I can pick something up for you, if you want. Tsubaki-san, too.”

As soon as food was mentioned, Ichijou’s stomach growled loudly, as if announcing its displeasure at being forgotten for so long. And there _was_ something that immediately came to mind. “I could go for a barbecued pulled pork sandwich.” 

“That’s…oddly specific,” Tsubaki said, after a moment of staring at his friend. 

“It’s a good thing I’m here! I know a place that makes incredible pulled pork sandwiches. Give me maybe…half an hour? Maybe a little longer, if they’re busy. They’re not awfully far from here. Ichijou-san, do you want coleslaw on yours?”

“He hates cabbage,” Tsubaki started to say, at exactly the same time Ichijou replied, “Yes, I do.”

Godai grinned. “They’re best that way. Tsubaki-san, you want one, too?” 

“Ah…no, I’m good. Thanks.”

Godai gave his usual thumbs-up, then headed off.

Tsubaki shook his head. This day was just continuing to be bizarre, he thought to himself. “When did you start liking such adventurous foods, Ichijou-san?”

An odd look passed over Ichijou’s face, before he finally shrugged. “It’s what came to mind…and it sounds good. It’s not surprising that Godai knows of a place to get it.”

Tsubaki hummed in absent-minded agreement. “While he’s out, I can fill you in on what happened. You’ve been unconscious all day, and just about all of last night, according to Godai-kun.” Tsubaki sighed, annoyed all over again at Ichijou’s hesitance to be treated. “First and foremost…don’t be an idiot like that again. I got rid of all of your scans and paperwork, so the only people who know what happened are you and I, and Godai-kun. But if he hadn’t brought you here? I wasn’t exaggerating. You’d be dead. You…were really in a bad way.”

“Thank you for taking care of it,” Ichijou finally said, his voice soft, most likely from embarrassment at being seen in such a vulnerable state.

“Thank Godai. He’s more responsible for your recovery than you think,” Tsubaki said, then trailed off. “Nothing was working, and you were failing fast. I suggested a blood transfusion from Godai-kun, hoping that maybe his healing abilities would help you. After the transfusion—and it didn’t take much, don’t worry—you started healing almost instantly. It’s nowhere near the level of Godai-kun’s healing, but we watched a cut start closing.” Tsubaki leaned in a bit closer. “It’s just about gone now. But it gave you the boost you needed to have a fighting chance. Or just a chance at all. I doubt you want me to get too in depth about how bad your wounds were…”

“Just tell me,” Ichijou said. “I might as well know everything.”

*

By the time Godai returned, Tsubaki and Ichijou had finished their conversation, and when Godai entered the room, the first thing he noticed was how pale Ichijou looked, and he immediately worried that it was due to hunger.

“Sorry that took so long…that shop is always so busy, and the owner wanted to chat for a few minutes while the food was being prepared. I told him one of the sandwiches was for a sick friend, and he threw in extra. ‘People always get extra hungry when they’re on the mend, right?’ he told me,” Godai babbled, handing one of the containers over to Ichijou, who had managed to sit up on his own. “Tsubaki-san, are you sure you don’t want one?”

Tsubaki shook his head. “I should get back to work,” he replied, pointing to Ichijou. “Make sure you stay put. The farthest you’re allowed to go is up to the roof for some fresh air, but you should at least rest until this evening. Then you can go home, but take it easy. I know you’ll just go back to work tomorrow, and I can’t really stop you without a valid reason.” He saw Ichijou roll his eyes, and he huffed in annoyance. “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

Godai and Ichijou seemed to be ignoring him in favor of their lunches, and Tsubaki supposed he couldn’t blame them; it _did_ smell pretty good. 

They seemed to be moving in perfect synchronization as they forked extra coleslaw onto their sandwiches, before taking a bite, the same look of delight crossing their faces.

Well…that was kind of weird. But most likely nothing to worry about, Tsubaki thought to himself.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Things had returned to a semblance of normal after Ichijou had been released from the hospital. He knew he would get a lengthy speech about letting Tsubaki know if his health changed in any way, so Ichijou had promised to do exactly that before his friend could even open his mouth. The surprised look he’d gotten in return had been worth it. 

Even Godai—well-meaning, kind Godai, who had been instrumental in saving his life—had told Ichijou that if he wanted to talk, he would always be there to listen. He’d kept it short and to the point, and Ichijou had bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

Ichijou wasn’t an idiot. He knew this was different than any other time he’d wound up in the hospital. Circumstances were different with the Unidentified Lifeforms. It was different because of…well, what had happened to him in the first place. He was still reluctant to attach the actual term to it. His memories of the incident were still foggy, at best, and Ichijou was somewhat thankful that his brain seemed to be trying to hide them, as though stuffing them into a closet before anyone could catch a glimpse of his unsightly trauma.

He didn’t have time to be overwhelmed by trauma. Not with the Unidentified Lifeforms showing up more frequently. At least they’d had a brief respite after his release from the hospital, so he was back to full strength when the next one came. 

It was a slippery bastard, leading both the police and Kuuga on a merry chase, before Godai and Ichijou managed to catch up to it. Godai immediately transformed into his purple form so the creature’s powerful strikes wouldn’t affect him. But even in that form, Ichijou could see Kuuga struggled to stay upright after several attacks. 

He’d stayed at a distance till that point, not wanting to get in Godai’s way, but now he saw the looming possibility of the Unidentified Lifeform escaping, as one of its attacks sent Kuuga sprawling backward, his armor going white.

 _Shit!_

The creature turned and began to flee, and that was when Ichijou stepped in its path, rifle braced against his shoulder. He hoped these rounds would be effective against it. He tamped down the rising panic that was threatening to bubble over as the Unidentified Lifeform got closer, and he squeezed off a shot.

It barely slowed the creature down, and it batted him aside as if he were a particularly annoying gnat.

Ichijou went flying, before landing with a spectacular crash in…what? One of the piles of debris that were laying in the warehouse’s vicinity, he assumed. Something cracked as he landed, and he hoped it was something in the pile and not one of his limbs. That hope was futile, as he felt fire shooting through his right arm. It hurt, but it shouldn’t have been keeping him from getting up, right? His head was swimming, and he wasn’t certain if he was about to vomit or simply pass out.

“Ichijou-san!” 

Godai’s voice sounded tinny and odd, even when he was in Ichijou’s line of sight. He thought he heard sirens coming closer, but even those sounded strange. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“What happened?”

“Number 32…Ichijou-san was in the middle of his escape route. The bullets didn’t work, and he got thrown into this mess.”

“His arm looks broken. Call an ambulance!”

“Already on it!”

Ichijou fumbled blindly with his functional arm, managing to grab Godai’s hand. He wasn’t certain why, but he didn’t want Godai to leave him.

Ichijou felt Godai squeeze his hand gently, reassuringly, and then he was pulled down into unconsciousness.

*

“Huh? Seriously?”

“I ran the x-ray twice, just to make sure. I saw his arm when he was brought in…it was definitely broken. In the time it took to get him admitted and in for an x-ray, it’s already started healing. My guess is that it’ll be fully healed by this evening.”

“Wow…”

“I didn’t think that the effects of your blood would continue to be this powerful. I honestly didn’t know if it would stick around, since it was such a small transfusion, but here we are. It seemed like he had a concussion from his tumble, from the way you described it. He might have a slight headache when he wakes up, but that’s it.”

Ichijou’s head _was_ throbbing a bit, but he figured it was from the conversation he was hearing, rather than any aftereffects of his injuries. His injuries, which were nearly entirely gone. How the hell was he going to explain his lack of a broken arm when he went back to work? 

He groaned softly, and all conversation in the room ceased as he struggled to open his eyes. Even if he had superhuman healing now, he still felt like he’d been hit by a bus. “Don’t bother clamming up…I heard all of that,” he rasped.

Tsubaki sighed. “Of course you did. How do you feel?”

“Like I got tossed into a pile of garbage,” Ichijou replied, wincing as the simple act of speaking made his head start throbbing.

“Can you move your right arm at all?”

It took a moment, but Ichijou felt his fingers twitch, and he lifted the arm a few inches off the bed before lowering it slowly. 

“Well…congratulations on having your arm healed perfectly in less than two hours,” Tsubaki said, with a nervous laugh. “Any other pains I need to know about? You’re probably going to feel like you have the granddaddy of all headaches till that concussion finishes healing, which probably won’t be long at all. You have—or _had_ , at least—a pretty impressive bump on the lower right side of your head from how you landed.”

Ichijou lifted his hand up to brush hesitantly against his head, wincing when he encountered the bump Tsubaki had mentioned. It was a bit tender, but also not very large at all.

“The biggest issue now is going to be keeping this from your coworkers, Ichijou. You can’t just go back to work in a day or two when they saw you with a very broken arm, and Godai-kun said you looked concussed. The concussion could be dropped down to a bump on the head and just being dazed from your landing, but…no one in their right mind would let you go back to work with a broken arm. Not even if you were just on desk duty. And you wouldn’t stay at a desk when you hear about an Unidentified Lifeform sighting. Don’t give me that look; you know I’m right. That level of breakage would require some very heavy painkillers to keep the pain level manageable.” Tsubaki drummed his fingers on Ichijou’s chart. “I guess what I’m getting at is this: you’re taking some vacation time, Ichijou, whether you like it or not. But I also know that you’ll go stir crazy after no more than two days, and you can’t exactly go lay on a beach when you could be spotted by someone you know, or work with.”

“Not that I would go lay on a beach at a time like this,” Ichijou grumbled.

“Maybe Godai-kun should take you somewhere,” Tsubaki suggested, and was immediately met with two identical looks of surprise. “I know there’s still an Unidentified Lifeform out there, and there will no doubt be another one as soon as this one is defeated. I’m not saying that you should go anywhere very far from Tokyo, where Godai-kun can’t return in a timely fashion if there’s trouble, but…even if it’s a short break, don’t you both deserve one? I’m sure Godai-kun is getting restless for a new adventure…and Ichijou, when’s the last time you actually took a vacation?”

“It’s not that easy for a cop to take time off, especially when there are other officers who have families…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsubaki said, rolling his eyes. “Well, while that bump on your head finishes healing, why don’t you two brainstorm a bit and come up with a plan? I’ll call your superiors and tell them the unfortunate news.”

Judging by the wide grin Tsubaki flashed before he left the room, Ichijou knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. And true, he hadn’t taken a vacation since…he couldn’t even remember when. His superiors would happily approve the time off, especially with the news of his injuries. He had to heal properly, after all, even if he already _had_.

He glanced over at Godai. “Sorry that you’ve been roped into this nonsense.”

Godai just grinned. “It’s ok! And honestly, I _do_ have a few suggestions.”

Ichijou sighed; of course Godai would be gung-ho for this idea. “All right…let’s hear them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked a random number for this Unidentified Lifeform and honestly couldn't recall if #32 was an actual one in the show or not, so uh...yeah. Too many numbers, can't keep track of 'em all.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, they’d decided on an onsen. There was one that Godai suggested that was far enough away that they shouldn’t run into anyone that would know Ichijou—or, more importantly, notice his lack of injury and lack of being at home resting—but not far enough away that it would pose a problem for Godai to return if there was an Unidentified Lifeform sighting. Number 32 still had not been seen again, and the chance that the creatures would give them an entire weekend of peace was slim.

Godai had borrowed Ichijou’s cell phone and called to make the reservations himself. The signal in the hospital wasn’t the best, and he had to ask the woman on the other end of the phone to repeat herself a few times, but he’d finally managed to get it taken care of. He definitely didn’t mind dipping into his meager funds for this trip, but Godai couldn’t say if that was due to him not having gone on an adventure in months (and this would be the closest to an adventure he would likely have until the Unidentified Lifeforms had all been defeated), or because he simply wanted to see Ichijou relax for a change. The man seemed to know nothing but work, and the Unidentified Lifeforms were causing everyone involved no small amount of stress.

Plus, Godai still felt responsible for what Ichijou had suffered, simply because they were connected to the case.

Thankfully, Tsubaki had gotten Godai’s motorcycle to the hospital, and Ichijou’s car was parked back at his apartment. They’d already planned to have Ichijou take a taxi to the onsen, and Godai would go ahead to get them checked in, mostly so he would have his motorcycle there and ready, just in case he needed to leave to fight an Unidentified Lifeform. 

When they’d gone back to Ichijou’s apartment, it had been a slightly awkward ride back on Godai’s motorcycle, with Godai hoping that Ichijou didn’t remember much of the only other time he’d been on it. It felt _nice_ when Ichijou’s arms were wrapped around his waist, leaning against his back when Godai picked up speed.

But that wasn’t something he should be thinking about, Godai reminded himself.

The first thing Ichijou had grabbed was a small police radio, which he stuffed into his duffel bag, wanting something to keep in their room so they could be alerted if there were any sightings. Godai wouldn’t exactly be able to hear the alert on his motorcycle if they were indoors. He didn’t know what else to pack; onsens generally supplied bathing products, and he was certain that they would be donning yukata once they were settled. 

Not that he’d ever gone to an onsen before, Ichijou thought, absently packing a few changes of clothing just in case, making certain to add the sling for his arm that Godai insisted he bring along ‘just in case’. His father had been a cop, too, and Ichijou had grown up knowing how difficult it was for a police officer to make time for…well, anything, really. There hadn’t been family vacations away during the summer. There hadn’t been vacations at all. It had seemed like endless work for both of his parents, and Ichijou had slipped into the same routine as soon as he’d gotten on the force. He’d spent his time as a child and teenager focused on his schoolwork, wanting to excel, wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps.

The taxi was waiting after he’d finished, and Ichijou slid into the backseat after stowing the duffel bag and Godai’s backpack (“it’s got everything I’ve ever needed when I go travelling, I’m sure it’ll be just fine,” Godai had said when Ichijou had inquired if he needed to stop at Pole Pole to get anything before they departed) in the trunk. Godai had already headed off in the direction of the onsen, and it only took a few minutes more for the taxi to start off toward their destination.

Godai arrived first, as he’d expected, and he parked his motorcycle before heading inside. Several yukata-clad people were already mingling, and a few people were ahead of him at the desk to check in. That was fine; it would give Ichijou-san time to catch up, Godai thought to himself.

When it was his turn, Godai gave his name, noticing that a taxi had pulled up out front. Probably Ichijou’s.

“Is your wife not joining you, sir?” 

Godai blinked, his attention going back to the woman who was looking at him rather expectantly. “My…what?”

“The reservation was made for a Godai Yusuke-san and Kaoru-san, for a six-tatami sized room, correct?”

Ah, geez. Godai thought back to one of the instances of the signal dropping out while he’d been making the reservations, and it suddenly made sense. He’d actually wanted to get _each_ of them a six-tatami mat room, figuring they didn’t need anything larger. Both of them in one would…be a tight squeeze. “I think there was a slight miscommunication…I’m sorry, the cell phone I was using cut out a few times while I was making the reservations. It was supposed to be two six-tatami rooms, one for myself and one for my friend.”

The woman’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh dear…I’m afraid we’re booked completely for the weekend, or I would make this right for you. Would you like to rebook for a different weekend, or..?”

Godai saw Ichijou coming into the building, and he exhaled softly. No, there wouldn’t be a different weekend…if Ichijou left today, he wouldn’t come back. He’d find a way to go back to work sooner, and any possibility of him taking a rest, no matter how short, would be gone. “No, we’ll go ahead and figure it out with the one room.”

“I apologize for the miscommunication. We had a new girl taking the reservations earlier, and I suppose she didn’t go over the details to confirm,” the woman said with a sigh.

“It’s not a problem, really,” Godai insisted, wanting to wrap things up before Ichijou overheard them and wanted to know what was happening. Ichijou-san was going to have a weekend of relaxation, even if Godai had to sleep outside.

The woman nodded, before going on to give Godai the location of the room, and let him know when breakfast and dinner would be served. “Will you both want dinner here tonight?” she asked, making a note when Godai nodded. “Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you’ll both enjoy your stay.”

Godai smiled and gave her a quick bow, noticing the look of confusion on Ichijou’s face, before turning and bustling the other man away toward the elevators. Thankfully there wasn’t a wait, and they were heading up to their floor in minutes.

The room was simple and clean, and Godai tried to figure out how to tell Ichijou that they’d both be staying in it. It wouldn’t be claustrophobic, at least, and they had their own private restroom and small bathing area, which was a plus.

“So, whose room is this?” Ichijou asked, handing Godai his backpack.

Geez…leave it to Ichijou-san to get right to the point. “It’s…both of ours,” he finally said, and before Ichijou could respond, Godai leapt into a quick explanation of what had happened. “It’s not a big deal…I mean, we’ll probably be out a lot, right? Taking in the scenery and soaking in the hot springs. We’d only really be here to sleep…and we’ll have separate futons, so it won’t be weird. I’ve used my backpack as a pillow and slept outside before, so if I gotta…”

This seemed like a disasterous beginning to their little “vacation” weekend, Ichijou thought to himself. “You will not be sleeping outside,” he said firmly. “This getaway was your idea, and you paid. I suppose we’ll just figure it out as we go.”

Godai felt such overwhelming relief at Ichijou’s words, but at the same time, he was surprised that Ichijou was willing to settle. He’d always seemed very strict and by the book, not having the time or patience for anything to not go as planned.

Yet here he was, reacting almost as Godai would have if something unexpected had happened.

Strange.

Ichijou set his bag down, withdrawing the police radio and staring at it for a moment, surely wanting to make certain that they hadn’t missed anything while they’d been on their way to the inn. 

“I’m sure nothing has happened in the past half hour. If Number 32 had shown up again, I’m sure people would be talking about it.”

Ichijou hesitated for a moment, then sighed, placing the radio back in the bag. “You’re probably right. It’s just…frustrating, not being in the know. And I can’t exactly call for updates, or tell them to call me if there’s a sighting. Why would they bother contacting me? I’m ‘wounded’ right now, and they don’t know that I know who Kuuga is.”

Even though they hadn’t known each other for long, it was rare for Ichijou to talk about himself. And having him suddenly revealing how he was feeling? Godai didn’t know if he should be happy or worried. He shared in the anxiety of not knowing, though, since Kuuga was the only one who could stop the Unidentified Lifeforms. It was easier when he was out and about, when he could count on Ichijou being near the radio in his cruiser.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Godai set his backpack down beside Ichijou’s duffel bag, and directed a smile at the other man. “Why don’t we take a look around, for now? There’s a bit of time to kill before dinner is served, and the town is supposed to be really cute.”

Ichijou hesitated for several moments, seemingly overwhelmed by the concept of having so much time and nothing pressing to do, but he finally nodded and managed to direct a small smile at Godai.

Godai grinned back, giving his customary thumbs-up, while trying to ignore how his heart had skipped a beat from that smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichijou-san looked very nice in his yukata.

Godai couldn’t help but steal glances at the other man as they were preparing to go out. He’d only ever seen Ichijou clad in those suits that did absolutely nothing to flatter his figure, topped off with that bulky trenchcoat he seemed to favor.

_No, that’s not exactly true. You **did** see him naked once._

A shudder ran through Godai’s body. True, he hadn’t forgotten, but…given the circumstances, he wished he _could_ forget it. He wished that had never happened to Ichijou.

Ichijou noticed the slight movement and glanced over at Godai. “Are you sure you want to wear these out? Isn’t it still a bit cool for yukata?” he asked, suddenly very much wishing he’d been allowed to wear his trenchcoat on this vacation. But no, Godai had said it made him ‘look too much like Ichijou-san’, which defeated the purpose of trying to not draw much attention to themselves. Plus it apparently ‘just _screamed_ cop.’ What did that even mean? 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine once we start walking,” Godai stated with a grin. “Come on, it’s part of the full onsen experience, you know? Maybe it’s a little touristy, but not all onsens have a little town nearby where you can just wander around and take in the sights. It’ll be fun, Ichijou-san, I promise.”

Well…at least it was a nice day for it, Ichijou supposed, as they headed for the elevator, the doors sliding open as soon as he pressed the button. It was amazing that, for such a busy location, the elevator had been empty every time they’d set foot in it thus far. Perhaps people were settling in, or the people he’d seen lingering when they’d arrived had already headed off to explore the town. And, of course, there was always the lure of the outdoor baths. 

He felt a hand brush against his waist, and Ichijou started, whirling around to meet Godai’s wide eyes.

“Sorry! I just…the fabric is a little bunched up, I was just trying to get it to lay straight,” Godai said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I should have said something first. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” Ichijou replied crisply, his hands smoothing the fabric a bit more roughly than was necessary. He saw Godai’s mouth open, surely preparing to offer another apology, and he snapped, “I said it’s fine. Just…let it go. Please.”

Godai didn’t _want_ to let it go. Even if Ichijou wasn’t acknowledging it, he was clearly still a bit skittish from when he’d been attacked. And Godai truly hadn’t meant to startle him; it was simply the way he was, and he hadn’t thought twice until he’d seen that haunted look in Ichijou’s eyes.

He wished he could _do_ something! But unless Ichijou asked for help, Godai knew he wouldn’t simply accept it, no matter how well-meaning it was.

So Godai let it go.

It was a relief to them both to exit the elevator and head out of the building into the fresh air. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was an amazing shade of blue, with only a few puffy clouds here and there. The weather seemed to brighten their spirits just a bit, at least, and Godai couldn’t help but grin and stretch, realizing after a moment that Ichijou was watching him with a small that Godai could only describe as _fond_. His heart fluttered in his chest for just a moment, and his grin turned sheepish. “What?”

“You miss it, don’t you?” When Godai regarded him curiously, he continued, “The traveling. Going somewhere new whenever it strikes you.”

“Well, yeah, of course! But I don’t mind sticking around…Kuuga is needed here right now. And I have plenty of friends around, so I don’t get lonely. And…I got to meet you, Ichijou-san.”

For some reason, those words made Ichijou feel warm, and he ducked his head to hide the foolish smile that he knew was crossing his lips. 

When he looked up again, Godai’s gaze was lingering on him, and Ichijou felt his face flush. Why? Why did Godai’s mere presence make him feel so flustered sometimes?

Godai finally averted his gaze, not wanting to make things awkward by staring at Ichijou for too long, and it was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done. “Hey, why are we still standing here? C’mon, let’s head into town,” Godai stated, and it took every ounce of control to not grab Ichijou’s hand as they headed off.

*

The town was small and charming, featuring several shops full of souvenirs and a very busy bakery/café, as well as a few other eateries for those who opted to not eat at the inn. Maybe they could try one of them tomorrow night, Godai thought to himself, appreciating the wonderful smells that were wafting through the air. He loved sampling the local fare wherever he traveled. It was one of the things he liked most—you always met the most interesting people then, especially at the smaller, less well-known eateries.

Ichijou had perused the souvenir shops, thinking of what he could bring back for the officers he worked with, until he remembered that as far as they knew, he was home resting, and had a broken arm and concussion. Maybe he would get himself something, so he could remember the first bit of time he’d taken off in…well, however many years it had been.

A rack of postcards caught his eye, particularly one that featured a wide blue sky that reminded him of how the sky had looked when they’d stepped out of the inn. That was a fine memory; Godai would like it. Then he hesitated…was it strange to buy a souvenir for the person he was on this vacation with? Perhaps it was, but he found himself approaching the cash register anyway, pausing for a moment to get a small box of red bean paste buns for himself, the only sweet he couldn’t resist.

After he’d paid and gone back outside, he saw Godai looking through the crowd of people, his face lighting up when he saw Ichijou. And there was that odd feeling in his chest again.

“I didn’t see where you’d gotten to, so I got in line at the bakery to get us snacks,” Godai explained, his gaze lowering to the package in Ichijou’s hands. “Oh, you like red bean buns? That’s good! I asked to just get two of whatever they recommended, and those have been selling the best lately. Come on, let’s find a bench.”

There were several benches stretched along one side road, where people could sit and converse, or simply admire the scenery. Godai claimed one of the benches, and Ichijou took a seat next to him, accepting the warm bun that he handed over. And, because it was simply the way he’d always eaten the buns, he broke it in half, watching steam rise from the confection, before sticking his finger into the soft pocket of red bean paste, scooping some of it up and licking it from his finger. He knew it was a somewhat childish way to eat the buns, but he’d always enjoyed consuming the paste first (and he preferred the paste—he was glad that there weren’t whole beans in these, because he would have hated to act like a fussy child by picking the beans out), and then eating the empty bun. Whenever he could, if he traveled to different towns on business, he would try to buy a package of the buns, trying them from each different location to see if he could notice any differences in taste, or types of beans used. It was truthfully the only small extravagance he allowed himself, and the only sweet he ever bothered with.

He’d nearly emptied one half of the bun of its paste, before he realized that Godai was watching him with an odd expression on his face, his own bun untouched. “What?” he finally asked, scooping the last of the paste out and slipping the laden finger into his mouth.

Godai’s mouth suddenly felt dry. Watching Ichijou consume that bun—or the bean paste, rather—should not have been bordering on erotic, but it _was_. The way his tongue would dart out to make sure he’d gotten every bit of the paste off his finger, or the way he would slip the finger into his mouth, his eyes closing for a moment as the flavor of the paste hit his tongue.

He had to very quickly, very sternly, tell his body to behave, or they were both going to be embarrassed. 

Ichijou moved on to the bean paste in the other half of the bun, finishing it off and then taking a bite out of the bun itself, before Godai finally spoke. “I’m getting to learn a bit about Ichijou-san.”

Ichijou had just taken another bite of the bun, so he could only manage a muffled, inquisitive sound around the mouthful.

“I mean, I know what your favorite sweet is now, right?” Godai continued, nodding toward the box that sat on Ichijou’s lap. “You always seem so rushed all the time, so seeing you having the time to enjoy that bun—even if you’re taking it apart—it’s nice. Seeing you relax a bit…that Ichijou-san doesn’t come out much, does he?”

Ichijou swallowed, fidgeting with the remnants of his bun. “I suppose he doesn’t. There’s not much time for him to come out…there’s always too much work, too many emergencies,” he explained, then popped another piece of the bun into his mouth.

Godai nodded slowly, finally taking a bite of his own bun. They ate quietly, dusting their fingers off, before finally getting to their feet and disposing of their garbage. “Ahh…that was good. So, what shall we do now?”

“Do you normally bring souvenirs back when you travel?” Ichijou asked. “I mean, like for your sister and friends.”

“Oh, sure!” Godai replied. “I usually can find something everywhere I go. I mean, you’ve seen the masks on the wall at the college, right?”

Ichijou couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know that they’d have anything like that here, but maybe you could get them postcards, or something small.” He paused, then shrugged. “I can’t exactly bring anything back, since I’m not even supposed to be here.”

“Well…maybe you can help me pick things out,” Godai suggested. “I mean, they’re all your friends now, too, right? Come on, let’s go take a look.”

It wound up being a rather fun way to pass the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into such a slowburn, and I'm not even gonna apologize for it because that just means more for you guys to read, and I'm sure you don't mind that at ALL, so uh...this is probably gonna keep going for a bit longer. :3


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Godai and Ichijou headed back to the inn, it was nearing dinnertime, and the halls were a bit busier than they had been earlier. Guests were hustling to and from the outdoor baths, or going to their rooms to bathe or change before the meal was served. Godai knew that the staff would be setting up bedding while guests were at dinner, but they had a few minutes to duck into their room to freshen up, and Godai tucked the bag of souvenirs into his backpack. He’d gone with many smaller items—cell phone charms and keychains, and a few postcards. He’d gotten a few extra for whenever he traveled again as well. Somehow, he felt as though he’d want to send more correspondence than usual. 

And Ichijou had surprisingly gifted him with one postcard, featuring a wide blue sky. He’d sounded rather embarrassed as he’d tried to explain that he’d seen it earlier and it had instantly made him think of Godai, so he’d purchased it as a souvenir for him.

Ichijou-san had been thinking of him. 

Godai carefully tucked the postcard into an inner pocket of his backpack. He wanted to keep it safe, so if he was traveling and felt lonely, he could remember this day, when he’d spent time with Ichijou under a beautiful blue sky like the one on the postcard.

He couldn’t help but smile, sighing softly. He knew he shouldn’t be entertaining such thoughts, especially not now, but he couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest every time Ichijou was nearby. 

“Godai?”

The voice snapped Godai from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Ichijou regarding him curiously. Ah…he’d been spacing out, hadn’t he? Ichijou-san had probably called for him more than once, Godai realized, and he zipped his backpack closed. “Sorry…I guess my mind was wandering. Oh, let me wash my face before we go down to dinner. It’ll sure feel good to soak in the outdoor bath later on after all that walking!” he stated, standing up and stretching, before heading into the washroom, washing his face and hands and trying to comb his hair into something slightly less unruly. 

Stepping back into the room, Godai continued as if the conversation hadn’t paused for several minutes. “Oh, Ichijou-san, we can use the outdoor bath at 8:30. I didn’t know if you’d want to have a bunch of other people around, so I booked it just for us, y’know, so it’ll be quieter and all, since you’re supposed to be relaxing…”

Godai abruptly stopped speaking, realizing he was rambling a bit more than usual. “That still gives us plenty of time for dinner without rushing through the meal. Oh, we need to head down to the dining area!” Ichijou was still silent, and Godai hesitated for a moment before saying, “Sorry…you probably think I’m being kind of bossy, I didn’t even ask if that time was ok for you…”

Ichijou shook his head. “Godai, I trusted you to plan this little…getaway. I would be overwhelmed if I was trying to do this by myself. I probably wouldn’t have gone into town earlier if I’d been here alone. I probably wouldn't even have come here at _all_ , I would have just stayed at my apartment until I could go back to work. You’ve…if you weren’t around to help…I don’t know what would have happened by now.”

Godai drew in a silent breath, trying to calm his wildly thudding heart. This was the most Ichijou had talked in a while, and he wanted to encourage it, but he didn’t dare say anything, for fear that Ichijou would immediately clam up again.

It didn’t matter; Ichijou seemed to realize that the conversation was taking a turn toward things that would lead to unpleasant memories, and he shook his head abruptly. “We…should probably head downstairs now,” he finally said.

Godai glanced at the time. They would be arriving just on time, or a few minutes late; they really should go. He wanted to remind Ichijou-san that he would be there to listen, if he wanted to talk. But he surely knew that, and he didn’t want to irritate the other man. 

So in the end, Godai just smiled and nodded, and they headed out of the room.

*

They hadn’t been terribly late, and the inn gave a few extra minutes before serving the meal since several people who had gone into town were late coming back. It was a normal occurrence, one of the servers told Godai; the town always seemed to distract people for hours, and they’d check the time and find they’d been out far longer than planned. But that was the beauty of it, since people were staying at the inn to rest and get away from the hustle and bustle of daily life, she continued, pouring tea and placing the cup beside Godai’s meal.

Godai could agree with what he’d been told. He and Ichijou had wandered around the town for quite some time themselves, simply to explore their new surroundings. It was truly a beautiful area, and they hadn’t even seen all of it yet. At least they had one more day, he thought to himself, taking a sip of his tea, before digging into his meal. He needed to remember to ask Ichijou later about trying one of the restaurants in town for the next day’s meals, so they could try as much local fare as possible. 

Godai seemed to draw people to him like a moth to a flame, Ichijou thought to himself, taking a sip of his own tea. He’d almost decided to have a small decanter of sake with his meal, but if they were going to use the outdoor bath, he probably shouldn’t have alcohol in his system. And heaven forbid if the alcohol loosened his tongue around Godai.

No, he would stick with tea, and plenty of water before the bath.

The meal was delicious, yet Ichijou had a hard time focusing on what he was eating, when he was too busy thinking back to what he’d said to Godai earlier. What exactly had he meant? Where had those words come from? He’d made it sound as though he had contemplated suicide because of what had happened, and that certainly wasn’t the case. And Godai had looked so startled, so worried, and Ichijou couldn’t take the words back, or simply say that he hadn’t meant it, because Godai wouldn’t believe him.

And Ichijou realized with a start that perhaps, if Godai _hadn’t_ been there for him, if he hadn’t been a constant presence since everything had happened…if Ichijou had been left alone for any amount of time…what _would_ he have done? How would he have reacted, when he was left alone with his thoughts? The very thought hit him so hard that the room swam before his eyes for a moment, and he worried that he would embarrass himself by passing out in the middle of a room of strangers.

“Ichijou-san? Are you all right?”

Ichijou glanced at Godai, sitting beside him with the most worried expression he’d ever seen on his face. _Was_ he all right? He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, then exhaling silently to calm his suddenly frazzled nerves.

“Ichijou-san?” Godai asked again, and Ichijou felt his hand rest on his forearm for just a moment, before he quickly pulled it away, no doubt remembering how Ichijou had reacted to what Godai had thought as an innocent touch earlier.

“It’s ok,” Ichijou finally replied, his voice low, so as not to call attention to himself. “I’ll be fine.”

He wished he could ask Godai to touch his arm again, just so he could feel grounded for even one moment, but surely that would be a bit odd, wouldn’t it?

Ichijou felt Godai’s eyes on him for several minutes as he went back to his meal, before he finally seemed to believe him—or at least pretended to, for the time being—and returned to his own meal.

He would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Godai’s concern for Ichijou hung in the air for the duration of their meal. Even though Ichijou had assured him that he was fine, Godai was no fool. He’d watched Ichijou, looking as if he were deep in thought, slowly go pale, and for a moment he feared that the other man was about to pass out. Godai hadn’t thought twice before touching Ichijou’s arm, but he’d quickly removed his hand before the man had an opportunity to be startled. He’d noticed Ichijou glancing at him for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but the question was never voiced.

When they headed back to their room after dinner, Godai was surprised at how much time had passed. He couldn’t help talking to other people; it was something he’d always done, and when he was in a new town, or a different country during his travels, he couldn’t help but strike up conversations with the locals. He’d chatted with the couple seated next to him when he’d overheard them talking about an upcoming trip to Taiwan, and he suggested several areas in particular for sightseeing, and several restaurants he’d frequented on past trips. The young woman made note of Godai’s suggestions on her phone, both she and her husband looking even more excited for their upcoming trip.

Once the couple retired to their room, Godai had glanced sheepishly at Ichijou. He’d honestly been surprised that Ichijou hadn’t returned to their room, or gone outside for some air, while Godai had been chatting. Ichijou wasn’t one for casual conversation, Godai had come to realize; if he had something to say, he said it, but otherwise, he was content to stay silent, especially around people he didn’t know.

But Ichijou had continued to sit there and wait, looking as though he’d been watching Godai’s animated conversation with the young couple, and his expression…

He’d looked so much like the young woman had, watching her husband chat with Godai, regarding him with obvious fondness.

Did Ichijou-san realize how he was staring, Godai had wondered, feeling his face heat up.

Finally seeming to realize that Godai was through with his conversation, Ichijou quickly sat up, clearing his throat, feeling as though he’d been caught…what? He’d simply been sitting there, watching Godai as he did what he did best. He’d wondered which of his 2,000 skills was ‘making friends no matter where’ because surely it was one of them. His mind must have wandered, then, because the next thing he knew, Godai’s new friends had gone. In fact, they were among the very few stragglers in the room, and surely they were keeping the staff from doing their job.

So they’d headed back upstairs, planning to return to their room briefly until it was their time for the outdoor bath.

The staff had come through while they’d been at dinner, setting out their futon for the night.

Their large, but very single, futon.

Ichijou knew his face had to be a most alarming shade of red as he briefly thought of sleeping beside Godai, and he quickly averted his gaze from the offending bedding.

“Geez, I didn’t even think about this…with the whole booking goof…I figured we’d still get two single futons, that’s what they normally do…a-anyway, it’s pretty big, right? We can still share it and just sleep on opposite sides. Or…if you’re not comfortable with that, you can have it and I can just curl up in the corner or something…”

“Godai.” Ichijou sighed softly. “It’s fine. Even with two single futons, the room _is_ small, so it would still be close sleeping quarters. It’s not a big deal. Like you said, we can just sleep on opposite sides.”

“You sure?” Godai asked. “I mean…I just want to make sure you’ll be comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Ichijou replied. “And it’s only for two nights. It’s not a problem.”

Godai nodded, even though he had his doubts, given how many times Ichijou insisted that he was fine, that a situation was fine. Was it, though? Was _he_? 

“So, which bath are we using?” Ichijou questioned. “We should probably head that way so we can wash up first. Do we need to bring toiletries with us, or do they have everything there?”

“Ah…they provide everything, so we can just head down,” Godai replied. 

They left their room and consulted the map of the grounds near the elevator, finding the location of the bath that Godai had reserved for them, and made their way downstairs. 

When they entered the room and Godai began to untie his obi, Ichijou felt a small flutter of panic in his chest. Of course he knew that he’d have to undress and wash before getting in the bath, but he somehow hadn’t taken into account that it would be _with Godai_. For some reason, he felt incredibly bashful about the situation. It would be fine, he told himself sternly, trying to not glance at Godai as he finished undressing and stowed his yukata in a cubby, then headed for one of the washing stations. All Ichijou had to do was wash up on the opposite side; then Godai wouldn’t see him, and he wouldn’t see Godai. And he could keep a towel around his waist when they got in the bath, right? It would be fine, he kept repeating silently, like a mantra.

And it _was_ fine, until Ichijou was preparing to follow Godai outside—trying very hard to not stare, because Godai had forgone a towel, and he _did not_ need to stare at his ass, or any other part of him—and saw the notice on the door.

**NO CLOTHING OR TOWELS IN THE BATH**

“Seriously?” he said, his voice barely audible.

Godai, of course, heard him, and turned back to see what was wrong, and Ichijou had to quickly avert his gaze so he wouldn’t see anything _else_. How was Godai fine with being completely naked like this?

“Oh, yeah, most hot springs have the same rule,” Godai piped up. “It’s much more sanitary to not have any kind of fabric in the water.”

“You…might have mentioned this before now,” Ichijou finally replied.

“Once you’re in the water, it’s not a big deal. Um…do you want me to go out first? I’ll turn my back till you’re in the water. Would that be better?”

Ichijou managed to nod, and Godai gave him a thumbs-up, before heading outside, and Ichijou _had_ to pay some semblance of attention to know when it was safe to head out. Right? He tried to keep his gaze low, just watching Godai’s feet heading across the rocks, but then his traitorous eyes couldn’t help but continue upward, admiring Godai’s legs, pleasantly strong-looking from all of the walking he did on his travels, surely. 

Godai must have felt Ichijou’s gaze on him, and he began to turn slightly. Ichijou quickly fixed his gaze on…something, anything, anything that wasn’t Godai Yusuke’s body. He was _not_ going to react like some hormone-ridden teenager like this, he angrily informed his body. This was not the time or the place, and there was no logic to it, this was _Godai_!

“Ichijou-san?”

Ichijou blinked, risking a quick glance, blinking in surprise when he saw that Godai was already in the bath.

“I’ll turn my back now, ok? Just let me know when it’s ok for me to turn back. I’ll even close my eyes,” Godai said, flashing Ichijou one of his reassuring smiles, before closing his eyes and shifting around until he was facing away from Ichijou.

Well…it was now or never, Ichijou thought. No one was looking, but he still felt hesitant to drop the towel. It took a herculean effort, but he finally unwound it from around his waist, folding it and sliding it into the cubby with his yukata so he could use it later to dry off.

God, he felt so…exposed. Vulnerable. Neither were feelings that he liked. He found himself once again longing for his trenchcoat, wanting to hide himself in the heavy garment. It had always given him a sense of security.

He gave himself a mental slap. Focus! It was just a bath, he told himself. Even if it was outdoors, and Godai was in it, waiting for him. He bit his lip, trying to keep his mind on track. Why was this so difficult?

He barely remembered crossing the distance from the door to the bath, but he remembered sliding into the hot water, hissing lightly. 

Godai tilted his head slightly, and Ichijou hurried to submerge himself in the water before the other man turned. But, true to his word, he seemed to be waiting for Ichijou to give the ok, and he mumbled, “It’s ok, I’m in the water now.”

It was only then that Godai turned to face him, giving him one of his wide grins, before he got comfortable, leaning back against the side of the bath. “This feels great…I haven’t been to an onsen in ages. Normal hot baths just don’t compare.”

Ichijou made a soft sound, not certain what his own opinion was. He was certain that it would be more relaxing if his mind wasn’t in such turmoil, and he wasn’t even sure why he was so troubled. Was it truly because he was alone and naked with Godai? Or did it have to do with the darker thoughts that seemed to be coming to the surface now? Did the heat make him uncomfortable because it brought to mind the one time he’d woken up after Godai had brought him home after… _that_ …and he’d been burning up with fever? He hoped the water would scald off the skin that the Grongi had touched—even if Godai’s blood had healed him, he still felt unclean, and on occasion he swore he could still hear their laughter, feel phantom hands on his body.

A hand touched his shoulder, and his body jerked violently away from the source.

Godai.

Godai, who looked surprised at Ichijou’s reaction, his wide, haunted eyes, the way he was trembling, despite the heat of the water.

“Ichijou-san...I’m sorry, but you weren’t responding to me any of the times I said your name. I was getting a little worried, and I guess I had no choice,” Godai explained, his voice gentle and patient. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ichijou averted his gaze, exhaling shakily. His lips parted, then closed again immediately. He’d been about to say “I’m fine” when it was clear to them both that he was anything _but_. And yet…Godai had seen the aftermath of what had been done to him. That should have been enough. He should have understood why Ichijou was acting so abnormally. He shouldn’t need to elaborate.

Right?

“You’re all tense again, Ichijou-san,” Godai continued, a small smile on his lips. “You’re probably not interested, but…I give really good shoulder massages. It’s my 215th skill, you know. But since you had such a drastic reaction when I touched your shoulder just now…it’s probably not a great idea, huh?”

Ichijou was having a hard time following Godai’s words. Was it because it was so hot? Was it because Godai was looking at him with such a sad expression? 

So when he said “Ok” it wound up surprising them both.

“Are…you sure? If it’ll make you uncomfortable, then…”

Ichijou shook his head. “It’s fine.”

 _Again with ‘it’s fine’_ , Godai thought to himself sadly. “Ok. Then…I’m just going to move behind you. Ok? I’ll rub your shoulders for a bit, and then we’ll get out and head back to our room.”

Ichijou simply nodded. It really was warm in here…

This time when Godai touched his shoulders, he didn’t flinch, and he could have sworn he heard Godai sigh in relief.

Then his fingers began to work on the knots of tension in his muscles, and Ichijou groaned softly. 

“I’m glad I suggested this…you’re _really_ tense, Ichijou-san,” Godai murmured. “Is it ok?”

Ichijou nodded, and as Godai continued on, he felt himself practically melting beneath the other man’s skilled touch. It _did_ feel really good, until Godai encountered a particularly stiff muscle that had Ichijou hissing in discomfort.

“That’s a bad one. I can probably sort it out, though. Let me know if it gets uncomfortable, ok?”

Ichijou nodded once again, and Godai set to his task. Everything was fine until his thumb pressed a bit too hard on Ichijou’s shoulder, and a loud groan left his lips.

Ichijou slapped a hand over his mouth; god, that had sounded practically indecent! Godai’s hands had stilled on his shoulders…god, what did he think of Ichijou’s reaction? This was an embarrassment, he should go back inside, but when he tried to stand up, he found himself toppling back against Godai’s chest.

“Ichijou-san? What…are you all right?” Godai stammered, his hands moving to Ichijou’s upper arms, turning him just a bit.

Ichijou met Godai’s gaze for just a moment, before everything started going spotty and dark. Ah, he should have gotten out of the water sooner…

When Ichijou started to lean forward, for one absurd moment, Godai thought he was leaning in to kiss him. Then he noticed that Ichijou’s eyes were closing, and he sagged bonelessly against him. “Ichijou-san!” he exclaimed, giving him a slight shake, before noticing how flushed his face was. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but Godai managed to get Ichijou out of the water and back over to the area where they’d washed up and left their clothing. He laid Ichijou on the floor, as close to the room's oscillating fan as he could manage, before he went rummaging in his pile of clothes for the change he’d brought along. He’s figured there would be vending machines with beverages to help cool down after their soaks, and he hadn’t been mistaken. He chose a bottle of water and a can of juice, not exactly sure how he would get Ichijou to drink either. Finally, he laid the juice can against Ichijou’s forehead, then his cheeks, hoping that it would help him swim back up to consciousness.

The can started to feel warm under his hands before Ichijou’s eyelashes fluttered slightly, and his eyes finally opened.

“Ichijou-san? Are you awake?” Godai asked. “Geez, you scared me. Here…let me help you sit up…”

Ichijou allowed Godai to help him up, and he noticed that he was laying on the floor, absurdly, with his towel draped over his waist. 

“Here, you need fluids. Drink this slowly,” Godai said, pressing the lukewarm can of juice into his hand. “When you feel steadier, I’ll help you back upstairs, ok?”

Ichijou nodded, sipping at the juice. Once it was gone, Godai handed him the water, and once that was gone, he suggested that Ichijou rinse himself off with cool water. The cool water chased the cobwebs out of his head, and he realized with some embarrassment that he’d passed out in the bath.

It was a shame, he thought to himself a bit later, once he’d gotten back into his yukata, and Godai hovered at his side as they headed for the elevator. 

That shoulder massage had felt pretty good.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sorry about all this.”

Godai, who had been busy arranging an ice pack on Ichijou’s forehead, paused. “Huh?”

“I haven’t been making this evening very easy for you, have I?”

“It’s not your fault, Ichijou-san. I should have thought about it, when you said you’d never been to an onsen before…I always like to get out in the really hot water, and that’s where I was earlier, so you naturally got in there, too. And then you passed out and I was thinking ‘oh crap!’ because I knew you’d overheated because of that.”

Ichijou closed his eyes. Had it just been the water? Or a combination of it, his own thoughts, and Godai’s closeness in the bath? He might never know the answer.

“Go ahead and rest a bit, ok? You’re probably gonna feel wiped out for a little while. I’ll sit up for a little while, just to make sure you’ll be ok,” Godai said.

Ichijou made a soft, noncommittal sound, and was surprised at how quickly sleep claimed him.

Godai sighed, hearing Ichijou’s breathing even out. He’d change the ice pack with a cool washcloth before he went to bed, so they wouldn’t wake up in a puddle of melted ice. Depending on if Ichijou still felt warm, of course. He hated to bother the staff for more ice at this hour.

He leaned against the wall, sliding the window open a bit to allow some of the evening’s breeze into the room. Maybe that would help cool Ichijou down as well. His gaze wandered over to Ichijou’s duffel bag, and he remembered the police radio that he’d insisted on bringing along. They’d gone most of an entire day without listening to it, and Godai couldn’t help but feel a bit curious as to how things were going. What if an Unidentified Lifeform had shown up while they’d been relaxing?

Once the thought had entered his head, Godai couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious, and as quietly as he could manage, he opened Ichijou’s duffel bag and retrieved the radio. Hopefully he could listen to it and not wake Ichijou; he didn’t need to be worrying about anything, especially when he couldn’t go along to assist. He would just listen for maybe half an hour…then it would be all right to go to bed, as long as Ichijou continued to rest quietly.

He turned the radio on, and a loud squeal of static echoed in the room. Godai winced, figuring that noise would surely wake Ichijou, or someone else who was staying on this floor. But when there were no outraged voices in the hallways or knocks at the door, and Ichijou continued to sleep undisturbed—was he normally that heavy a sleeper?—Godai picked the radio up, holding it up to his ear, not wanting to have the volume up too loud. 

And he nearly dropped it a few minutes later, listening to the quick exchange between several officers—one of them sounded a bit like Sugita-san, he thought—about a sighting. No, more than a sighting…they were going out to fight the thing! Did the bullets Enokida-san had provided even work against the Unidentified Lifeforms anymore? They just seemed to be getting stronger. “Where? Where is it?” Godai hissed quietly. Hopefully it wasn’t too far away, he needed to get there before anyone wound up hurt or worse.

Finally, the location was rattled off, and Godai breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that his motorcycle would be able to get him there quickly. Maybe ten minutes. He needed to change…and he’d have to go out the window. He didn’t risk going out now and coming back to find the place locked up tight. 

He was out of the yukata and pulling on his jeans and T-shirt in seconds, lacing up his boots quickly, before he slid the window open a bit further. It would be all right, he thought, it wasn’t cold enough to be unpleasant. And with luck, he’d be back shortly. But just in case…

He rummaged in his backpack, finding a notepad and pen, and scribbled a quick note to Ichijou saying where he’d went, what the time was now, and he tucked it beneath the corner of his duffel bag where he would hopefully see it if he woke up anytime soon.

With that, Godai slipped out the window, and a few minutes later, the sound of his motorcycle starting up echoed faintly from the front of the inn, before it disappeared altogether as he sped off toward the scene.

*

_They had him surrounded, circling him like a hunter circles its prey, mocking laughter echoing in his ears._

_No…not this again…he didn’t want to see this again, experience it again, he didn’t want to remember it!_

“Godai…”

Ichijou’s hand reached out across the futon, fingers desperately stretching out in search of something, soft whimpers echoing in his throat.

_Godai wasn’t coming._

_He was alone, and these creatures were going to have their way with him, and no one was going to save him._

_But…_

_No…in the distance, over everything, Ichijou heard Godai’s motorcycle._

_And then, absurdly, the sound of a window sliding further open, and the soft sound of someone entering the room._

_Godai..!_

_Everything faded away, and Ichijou felt safe._

*

Ichijou had moved around a bit in his sleep, Godai noticed when he entered the room, sliding the window closed as quietly as he could manage. The ice pack had tumbled off Ichijou’s head, but luckily hadn’t opened; Godai scooped it up and set it in the sink in the small bathroom, then took a moment to wash his face. The fight had at least been short, but he still felt sweaty. And, more than anything else, exhausted.

He didn’t even have the energy to change back into his yukata, and just slipped under the soft comforter on his side of the futon, falling quickly into a dreamless sleep.

*

_Ichijou heard the window close from somewhere deep within his slumber._

_And then, he heard an odd language, and that same laughter._

_No...it hadn’t been Godai coming into the room. Somehow, the damn Unidentified Lifeforms had found him here!_

_Sharp claws dug into his chest as they ripped the yukata away, but unlike last time, his skin began healing almost instantly._

_And they noticed._

_And Ichijou knew that they would use his new accelerated healing to their benefit. They could rip him apart and let him heal, then do it all over again. It would go on and on until they tired of him._

_Where was Godai?!_

*

A loud, desperate whine drew Godai out of his slumber, and before his eyes had opened fully, Ichijou had crossed the remaining space between them and pressed himself as close to him as humanly possible.

Godai’s eyes went wide, his sleepy brain scrambling to figure out why he suddenly had an armful of Ichijou-san.

Ichijou whimpered again, his body trembling against Godai’s. “Don’t…”

Godai froze. Was Ichijou dreaming? No…it seemed more like a nightmare, given how violently he was shaking. 

“Please…stop…”

Oh god, was he having a nightmare about..?

“Godai…help me…”

Godai couldn’t help it; he reached up, smoothing Ichijou’s hair back. “I’m here, Ichijou-san. I’ve got you.”

He seemed to calm a bit, and Godai breathed a sigh of relief. “I won’t go anywhere, Ichijou-san,” he murmured. Then, perhaps against his better judgment, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Ichijou’s forehead.

When he drew back, Ichijou’s eyes were wide and locked on him.

Godai sucked in a sharp breath. When had he woken up..?

Ichijou stared at him silently for several moments, before quickly averting his gaze, his brow furrowing in confusion when he noticed what Godai was wearing, something completely different from what he’d had on before Ichijou had fallen asleep.

“That’s right…this is a dream.”

Godai barely had a moment to be confused, before Ichijou’s hand was moving up, fingertips tracing along his jaw, moving to the back of his head, drawing him closer.

And then their lips met.

Even if he thought it was a dream, Ichijou’s kisses were light and hesitant. Barely a touch of lips before he drew back, then moved in to do it again. After some time, his lips lingered on Godai’s just a bit longer, more like a proper kiss.

And Godai didn’t dare move, partly because he was beginning to wonder if _he_ was dreaming, but mostly because he wanted to leave this up to Ichijou. This was clearly something he wanted, or needed, and he was more than happy to do what he could.

Ichijou’s hand pressed against the front of Godai’s shirt, and it took Godai a moment to realize that his hand was pressed over his heart. Ichijou abandoned the kissing in favor of shifting in Godai’s arms, curling up close to him, and barely any time had passed before his breathing had evened out again as he slid into a more contented slumber than before.

Godai wondered if they would wake up in the morning still entwined like this, his own eyes sliding closed, and sleep claimed him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Ichijou next woke, he couldn’t help but notice how warm he felt. It was incredibly comforting, somehow, as opposed to how he’d felt after passing out in the bath the previous night. He took a deep breath and it smelled like…the physical embodiment of the outdoors, like fresh air and warmth and safety.

Like Godai.

Ichijou slowly opened his eyes, and it took his sleepy brain a moment to comprehend what he was seeing. At some point during the night, he had curled up close to Godai. His hand was resting against his chest. His face probably had ceases on it, from how firmly it had been pressed into the fabric of Godai’s shirt. And he could feel Godai’s hand running slowly along his back, so he was clearly awake.

“Godai.”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you holding me?”

Godai grinned. “Well…why not?”

Ichijou wasn’t sure what to say, so he just managed a nod, before closing his eyes once again, intending to rest just a bit longer. It felt nice, laying here. Warm. Safe.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he sat up, hearing Godai make a small sound of surprise at the sudden disturbance. “I kissed you!”

“Oh. Yeah, you did.”

Ichijou felt his face flush at the casual affirmation, and he lowered his gaze. “Forgive me. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Ichijou-san…it’s ok.”

Ichijou looked at Godai, utterly confused. 

“It’s ok because…I think it’s something that Ichijou-san needed to do,” Godai began, looking as though he was choosing his words carefully. “And if you need to do it again, you can.”

“But…”

“I don’t mind. Because…” Here, Godai paused, taking a deep breath and hoping he wasn’t making a terrible mistake. “Because I like you, Ichijou-san.”

It took a moment for the words to fully register, and when they did, Ichijou’s eyes widened. His thoughts were bouncing frantically between _Godai likes me?_ and _Godai likes **everyone** , he’s not saying it like you’re special_.

Somehow, the second thought hurt him more than anything.

“Godai…you don’t need to say something you don’t mean, just because I did something inexcusable,” Ichijou said, his fingers digging into the comforter. 

Godai sighed, sitting up and giving Ichijou one of the most serious expressions he’d ever seen on the other man’s face. “Ichijou-san, have I ever lied to you?”

He hadn’t. Not that Ichijou had ever been aware of. He managed to shake his head, but still couldn’t bring himself to meet Godai’s eyes.

“I’m not lying to you now, either. I promise. Ichijou-san…” Godai paused, reaching for Ichijou’s hand, keeping his movements slow so the other man could move away if he needed to. His gaze stayed locked on Godai’s hand, but Ichijou did not move away, nor did he flinch when Godai’s fingers wrapped around his own. “You’re probably thinking ‘that Godai, he likes everyone, it doesn’t mean anything special.’ Am I right?”

Ichijou’s wide gaze met Godai’s, and he couldn’t help but wonder if mind-reading was one of his special skills. 

“But with Ichijou-san…” Godai paused, once again seeming to struggle with how to express his thoughts. “Ichijou-san, I like you in a different way. So things like kissing, or holding you while you’re asleep…I don’t mind it at all.” His thumb, which had been absently stroking Ichijou’s hand as he spoke, suddenly stilled. “In fact…could I…would you let me kiss you this time?”

Despite the reassurance that this wasn’t a dream, that Godai felt such affection for him, Ichijou still felt as though none of this were real. Godai’s words were something that he’d only dreamed of hearing for some time now, but…

“Why are you dressed in your normal clothes?” Ichijou asked, finally realizing what had felt off. An absurd, yet worrying, thought had lodged in his head, and he was afraid to voice it, yet…he needed to know. “Are…are you leaving?”

“Huh? Oh! No, no, nothing like that. After you fell asleep, I was listening to your police radio, and there was an Unidentified Lifeform. So I had to go fight it, and then I climbed back in the window because it had gotten pretty late.”

That explained the odd references to windows in his nightmares, Ichijou thought to himself. He must have subconsciously heard Godai come back after the fight, and that was when he’d settled into a dreamless sleep, even if it had been brief.

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning, when we check out and head back to your apartment. And if you need me to…I can stay with you there, for a few days. If you want company, of course. Tsubaki-san probably won’t let you go back to work yet, and I can take time off from the restaurant…”

“Godai.”

Godai stopped in the middle of his ramblings, and Ichijou gave his hand a slight tug. “Go ahead.”

“Are…you sure?” 

“You asked if you could kiss me, and I’m giving you permission,” Ichijou replied.

Godai gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, which would have seemed absurd in this situation if it were anyone but him, Ichijou thought.

Then Godai was moving closer, and Ichijou had to concentrate on remembering to breathe, feeling as though he needed to hold his breath or he would shatter this fragile illusion.

But then Godai’s lips met his, and he remembered that it was no illusion, it was _real_. And even Godai’s hesitant kisses were better than Ichijou’s…but it wasn’t surprising. Surely Godai had had many partners to perfect his skills on, he thought, feeling Godai gently cup his cheek. And Ichijou was so inexperienced, had never been with anyone, had never had any _desire_ to be with anyone, until Godai had come along and stolen his heart.

And those damn Grongi had gone and…

Ichijou abruptly pulled away from Godai, feeling awful when he saw the look of concern and confusion on his face, and he dropped his face into his hands so he wouldn’t have to keep looking at him.

“Ichijou-san..?”

“How can you still look at me like that?” Ichijou said. “How can you still _want_ me?”

He heard Godai shift to sit down beside him, then felt him lay a gentle hand on Ichijou’s arm. When he didn’t pull away, Godai drew him close, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shaking form.

“I don’t know what I can say—if there’s anything that _can_ be said—to make this better. But I promise, I will stay by your side through it. I’ll listen if you need to talk. I’ll hold you just like this if you need me to. I’ll kiss you again, if you want me to. Just tell me what you need, and I‘ll do it for you. Anything at all.”

Ichijou’s arms slowly went around Godai, and he pressed his face against his chest once again, hearing his strong heartbeat, wishing that it could bring him some semblance of peace, so he could feel worthy of Godai.

Because he really liked him, too.

The tears that started falling from his eyes were unexpected, yet felt necessary as the first step toward healing.

And Godai didn’t let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

As they both got ready for the day, Godai thought that Ichijou looked a bit more relaxed than he had. His eyes were still a bit red, but otherwise, he seemed more like the Ichijou-san that Godai was familiar with. Maybe the talk they’d had, even though had been fairly short, _had_ helped. Maybe Ichijou had needed to know that Godai was truly there for him, and needed to know how he felt.

And even though Ichijou hadn’t exactly said that he returned Godai’s feelings, it seemed pretty apparent that he did. Would he have asked Godai to kiss him if he didn’t feel something toward him? Would he have let down his guard and cried on him like he had, if he didn’t feel as though Godai were someone safe?

Godai couldn’t help but smile as he adjusted his obi, making sure that his yukata was laying flat. It was going to be hard to act normal today, when all he wanted to do was be as close to Ichijou as he could. What would it be like to hold his hand as they walked through town? Or steal a kiss when no one was looking?

“Godai?”

Ichijou’s voice quickly brought Godai out of his thoughts, but he felt as though his face was a bit flushed, and he hoped Ichijou wouldn’t notice.

“Are you all right? You look a bit flushed.”

Ah…he should have expected that. After all, Ichijou-san was a detective; it was his job to notice little things like that. “Everything’s just fine, don’t worry!” he stated, noticing how Ichijou gave him a look that said he didn’t completely believe him, but he said nothing further. “Ah…Ichijou-san, your obi is uneven.”

Ichijou frowned, glancing downward with a huff. “Where? I can’t tell…”

“Do…you want me to fix it for you?” Godai offered. At least he was remembering to ask this time, as opposed to when he’d tried to smooth the fabric the day before. Ichijou probably wouldn’t take him up on the offer, but…

“Could you?”

Godai blinked in surprise. “Well…sure! That’s why I offered. Here, hold the front of the yukata closed so that doesn’t go off-kilter. Let’s see…”

Godai was…quite close, Ichijou realized. He swore he could feel small exhalations of breath on his skin as Godai tugged at the obi, hands running across it to make certain it laid even and smooth, a hand settling on Ichijou’s hip as he made sure that the rest of the yukata looked all right.

Then Godai’s arm slid carefully around his waist, careful to not upset the fabric, and he simply held Ichijou for a moment. Ichijou didn’t want to move, to breathe; not because he was afraid, but because the moment held such a simple intimacy, and he didn’t want it to end.

Ichijou closed his eyes for a moment. He would have been content to stay just like this all day, truth be told. Godai made him feel…safe. Accepted. 

Godai made him feel as though he were someone precious.

He felt heat rising up into his face as Godai released him, and he pretended to busy himself with examining the yukata until it felt as though his cheeks were no longer burning. 

“So, what shall we do today?” Godai asked. “Do you want to check out one of the restaurants in town today? They all smelled so good yesterday, I’m not sure which one to try first! We could walk around and take in the sights, too…there’s supposed to be a really good view of the mountains not too far from town, and a few nature trails we could check out.”

Ichijou felt as though he would have happily followed Godai anywhere at that point, but he managed a casual nod. “Sounds great.”

*

They wound up in town too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, so Godai bought a map of the town, and they planned out what to do to pass the time. 

They followed one of the nature trails for a bit, glad that the weather was still pleasant enough to be outdoors without freezing or sweating. It was a great example of a perfect spring day, Godai thought to himself, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and looking up to the sky. It was a beautiful blue once again, but there were a few grey clouds off in the distance that he hoped wouldn’t move in too soon. This was their last day on this ‘vacation’ and he hoped to spend as much of it outdoors with Ichijou as possible. They both could surely use the fresh air—it had been several months since Godai had gone traveling, and Ichijou probably didn’t get outside very much, unless it was heading to a crime scene. They both could use this.

They took a break after a while, sinking down onto one of the benches along the trail, sitting a bit closer to one another than they would have the previous day. Ichijou surprised them both, scooting even closer until their hips bumped together. Godai wanted to put his arm around Ichijou, but hesitated. Would that be too much of a display of affection for Ichijou, even though there was no one else around? 

As if sensing Godai’s thoughts, Ichijou murmured, “It’s ok.” 

Godai slid his arm around Ichijou’s waist, feeling him lean into the touch just a bit, and they sat there quietly for some time, listening to the wind rustle through the leaves, and the songs of the birds, the sun warm on their backs.

When Godai turned his head to glanced at Ichijou, he was surprised to find the other man’s lips pressing against his, very briefly and clumsily, and he could do little more than stare as Ichijou’s cheeks slowly turned a rosy pink. 

“We should probably head back,” Ichijou said. “I think the restaurants are opening up now, right?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Godai said, getting to his feet. “Hmm, what should we have…”

His fingers brushed against Ichijou’s, and to his surprise, Ichijou’s fingers twined with his until they reached the town again.

*

The restaurant they chose was simple and homey, and their local specialties were quite delicious after their walk. Afterward, they lingered over tea and sweets at a small café, and Ichijou watched Godai quickly strike up conversations with the owners and staff. He had such an easy way with people that Ichijou could never replicate, and he always seemed to have something in common with whoever he was talking to. 

He could befriend everyone he crossed paths with, and a good majority of those people probably wished they could share his bed, but…out of everyone in the world, Godai had chosen _him_.

That thought made that warm feeling in Ichijou’s chest flare even hotter.

When they finally headed out to see the mountains, they were both surprised at how many hours had passed. They were closer to the inn than the town now; did they want to walk back to the town for dinner, or eat at the inn? Ichijou’s gaze lingered on the somewhat threatening-looking clouds in the distance. "Maybe we should go back for the night...it looks like rain. I should probably take the radio out and make sure that there hasn't been a new Unidentified Lifeform sighting, especially since one showed up last night."

“It might be a soggy ride back tomorrow, but we’ll probably be all right today,” Godai said, gazing out across the landscape. "You're probably right, though, we should see if anything is happening..."

“Godai Yusuke.”

Godai stood up straight, looking over at Ichijou. He hadn’t called him by his full name in…gosh, it had been ages. “Yes?”

Ichijou paused, his eyes lowered nervously, mouth opening and closing as he seemed to be considering his words. Finally, he looked up, meeting Godai’s gaze. “What you said earlier…I…I feel the same way.”

It took Godai a moment—he’d said a _lot_ throughout the course of the day, hadn’t he?—until he realized exactly what Ichijou had been referring to, if the embarrassed look on his face meant anything.

“Ichijou-san…are you saying that you like me, too?” Godai finally asked, wanting absolutely no doubt in his mind that this was what Ichijou had meant.

Ichijou swallowed nervously, but nodded. “Yes.”

Godai drew him into a gentle embrace, feeling Ichijou’s arms go around him, and he couldn’t help but smile. For a moment, he thought that one of them had started crying, until the droplets increased in frequency.

So much for the bad weather holding off, he thought, as they broke apart and broke into a run toward the inn.


	13. Chapter 13

“At least they brought us fresh yukata while we were out,” Godai said, rubbing his hair dry as Ichijou turned on the police radio, setting it to the side. “Man…soaking in the hot spring’ll feel extra good tonight.”

Ichijou nodded absently, finding himself rather hypnotized by Godai’s movements, as the towel moved down to his neck, dipping beneath the damp yukata to his chest. The radio suddenly didn’t seem so important, compared to what was in front of him right at that moment. 

Godai glanced up just then, meeting Ichijou’s gaze, and a small smile crossed his lips. “What? Is my hair sticking up?” he asked, running a hand over it self-consciously. 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Ichijou stammered, not even knowing how he’d explain his current thoughts.

“Then…is there something you need?” Godai continued. After a moment, he shifted a bit closer to Ichijou, reaching out to brush his wet hair out of his face. “Or something you want?”

“Can you kiss me?” Ichijou finally blurted.

“Of course,” Godai said, his arm going around Ichijou’s waist and bringing him closer. “Don’t be embarrassed to ask…I like knowing what’s going through your mind. And consent is important. As much as I’d love to surprise you and kiss you till you’re breathless…”

Ichijou barely managed to bite back a whimper; why did Godai’s words _do_ that to him? “You…you could, if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.”

A look of surprise flashed across Godai’s face. “You sure?”

Ichijou bit his lip, nodding once.

“Ok. Then…” Godai’s other arm went around Ichijou, bringing him closer, until their lips met.

Ichijou had been impressed by Godai’s skill at kissing earlier, but now…this was a whole new level, he thought to himself, and he felt as though he were already breathless, moaning softly as Godai’s tongue swiped across his lips. He parted them hesitantly, and Godai didn’t rush him, giving him a moment to adjust before he slid his tongue into Ichijou’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Ichijou didn’t know what possessed him to crawl onto Godai’s lap during their liplock, but when Godai drew back, his eyes wide with surprise, he worried that perhaps he’d rushed things.

“Ichijou-san…” Godai murmured, his hand resting on his hip. 

“Don’t stop,” Ichijou breathed. “Please.”

Godai nodded, drawing him closer and kissing his jaw, before whispering, “Just let me know if you change your mind. Ok? Can I touch you?”

Ichijou exhaled shakily. “Yes.”

Their lips met again, and Godai’s fingers slid upward, across the damp fabric covering his chest, pausing to circle a nipple that he felt pressing against the fabric. Ichijou made a soft sound, but didn’t react otherwise.

Godai’s hand slid around to Ichijou’s back as he deepened the kiss, rubbing it soothingly for a moment, before trailing the hand downward, until he was gently lingering on his backside. Ichijou moaned softly, his fingers gripping the front of Godai’s yukata, so he moved his other hand around, cupping Ichijou’s backside and bringing him closer.

They both moaned then, a bit more audibly, as their bodies slid together, and Godai felt a bit of relief when he felt Ichijou’s cock beginning to stiffen from the contact. He wanted to open their yukatas, take their lengths in hand and work them both to completion, hear how sweet Ichijou-san would sound when he came.

Ichijou’s hand slid past the fabric, running across Godai’s chest, and he groaned into the kiss, their hips moving together again, feeling Ichijou’s fingers tugging insistently at his obi.

Then a voice came across the radio, announcing that another Unidentified Lifeform had been sighted, and it was all they could do to pull themselves away from one another, their harsh breathing sounding incredibly loud in the room.

Surprisingly enough, it was Ichijou who sighed loudly, saying a few choice words about the timing, and Godai couldn’t help but chuckle, burying his face in the other man’s neck for a moment, before he began the difficult process of extracting himself from Ichijou’s arms and reaching for his backpack to withdraw the clothing he’d worn for the previous night’s battle. He peeled off the yukata, feeling Ichijou’s eyes on him, and it became even more difficult for him to tuck himself into his jeans.

“Be careful,” Ichijou said. “I’ll keep the window open if it starts getting late.”

Godai smiled, leaning in to give him one more kiss before getting to his feet. “When I get back…if you want…”

Ichijou nodded. “I definitely do.”

“So do I,” Godai murmured. “Well…I’m off. Hopefully I can get back in time for us to take another soak.”

With that, he darted out of the room, and Ichijou closed his eyes, exhaling heavily and leaning against the wall. All he could do for now was follow things on the radio and pray for Godai’s safety.


	14. Chapter 14

Each minute that Godai was away felt like an eternity. Ichijou didn’t get dinner, not wanting to leave the room and the police radio’s updates, infrequent as they were, for fear that he’d miss something important if he stepped away. He opted to skip soaking in the hot spring, feeling that it wouldn’t be as enjoyable if Godai weren’t there, not to mention it hadn’t been reserved just for them, and Ichijou didn’t want to be around complete strangers by himself.

One hour turned into two, and Ichijou’s fists were clenched as he prayed for an update. 

When a voice finally came across the radio, saying that the Unidentified Lifeform had escaped, and Number 4 had been badly wounded in the battle, Ichijou swore that his heart stopped beating right then.

Godai…

His legs gave out and he sank down onto the floor, not knowing how to proceed. Surely he could call, say he’d been listening on his radio, but…then what? No one else knew the identity of Number 4. No one knew that Ichijou was privy to this information. He couldn’t just go to the location himself; he was still supposedly healing from his own wounds, and he didn’t have a vehicle at his disposal.

Dammit, he should have _been_ there for him..!

There was a sound at the window, and Ichijou’s gaze snapped up, eyes widening when he saw Godai climbing into the room, the right side of his coat crusted with splatters of dried blood.

“Sorry I’m late…”

Godai’s ridiculous apology was cut off when Ichijou all but threw himself at him, arms going around him in a tight embrace, as if needing to make certain that Godai was truly there. When he sucked in a sharp breath, Ichijou loosened his grip. “How bad is it?”

“Not very. Nothing like it was…it healed a lot on my way back,” Godai explained. “It’s just a little tender.”

“It got away,” Ichijou said.

Godai nodded. “Yeah…it was kind of tough, and really fast. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m just…” Ichijou exhaled shakily, closing his eyes. “I only heard over the radio that you’d been badly injured.”

“You were worried about me.”

“You should get a cell phone,” Ichijou stated. “Just in case…if I’m not there with you…”

“I’ll see about that once we get back,” Godai said, smiling and giving a thumbs up, wincing when the simple act sent a tinge of pain through his arm. “Ow. Ah…it’s too late for the baths now, huh? You didn’t go?”

Ichijou shook his head. “I stayed by the radio the entire time you were gone.”

“So you didn’t have dinner, either?” Godai asked. “Geez…all the radio did was make you tense all over again. Well, you’re in luck! I stopped on the way back because I was really hungry, so we can split this.”

When Godai pulled a slightly squashed McDonald’s bag out from inside of his coat, it was so absurd that Ichijou couldn’t help but laugh. Godai shot a confused look in his direction, but didn’t say anything, just set to splitting the bag’s contents between the two of them.

The burgers were rather flat, and the fries had started to go cold, and this wasn’t something Ichijou ate very frequently, but for some reason, it tasted quite good. Maybe he’d been hungrier than he’d realized, or maybe it was simply because Godai was there now.

When they finished their meal, Ichijou gathered up the wrappers and stuffed them into the takeout bag, and Godai yawned hugely. “Man, that fight took a lot out of me. I’m gonna wash up really quick and get in bed.”

Ichijou nodded, yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, remembering how Godai had said they’d pick up where they’d left off when he returned. Then a wave of guilt washed over him; of course Godai wouldn’t be up for anything now, not when he’d been hurt. Even if he was healing, surely that had to have used up a considerable amount of energy. Ichijou didn’t relish the thought of leaving the police radio on all night, and sleeping with one ear constantly pointed in its direction, but if the Unidentified Lifeform had escaped, there was always a chance that it could reappear before morning. He tucked the radio beside his duffel bag, planning to ask Godai’s opinion.

When Godai emerged from the washroom a short while later, now clad in a clean yukata, he saw Ichijou laying on the futon, deep in thought. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stuffing his clothing into his backpack. At least he wouldn’t need to wear the bloody shirt again tomorrow.

“Do you think it’ll return tonight?” Ichijou asked. “The Unidentified Lifeform. I was considering leaving the radio on, so that way hopefully one of us will hear if it’s sighted again before we head back tomorrow.”

Godai switched off the light, laying down and pulling the covers up, hearing Ichijou slip beneath the comforter as well. “Hmm…it might be a good idea,” he murmured. “Won’t make for any really restful sleep, though.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be on bedrest for another week, and…you’re welcome to stay with me, if you’d like,” Ichijou said, fumbling in the dark for the radio and switching it on, making sure the volume was low enough so as to not carry through the walls. When he laid back down, Godai curled up close to him, nuzzling his neck. “Is…that a yes? Or are you just tired.”

“Both,” Godai said. “I feel bad…we were gonna do more when I got back, weren’t we?”

“You were fighting for a while, and you’re hurt. It’s all right,” Ichijou said.

“I mean, I don’t even have anything on me right now, so we couldn’t even go too far,” Godai continued, his fingers playing across the front of Ichijou’s yukata. “We could do a little bit…I mean, if you still want to.”

“I _do_ , but…you don’t have to push yourself,” Ichijou said, ignoring how certain parts of his body were yelling at him to be quiet.

“If I wasn’t up for it, I wouldn’t have said anything,” Godai stated, rolling onto his side, making certain to press his rapidly-hardening cock against Ichijou’s thigh.

“You…definitely feel up for something,” Ichijou finally said, his voice a bit shaky.

“Do you want me to touch you, Ichijou-san?” Godai asked, his lips mere inches from Ichijou’s ear. “I want to make you feel good, but I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ok with.”

Ichijou shifted, turning on his side to face Godai, barely able to make him out in the dim moonlight. “It’s ok. Please…touch me.”

A smile flickered across Godai’s lips before he leaned in to press them gently to Ichijou’s own, his arm going around the other man’s waist and drawing him closer, groaning softly when he felt how hard Ichijou already was. His hand moved to Ichijou’s obi, pausing for a moment to make sure it was all right, before he began to undo it. He moved his hands up to Ichijou’s chest, sliding his fingers beneath the fabric of the yukata, pushing it open slowly. He felt Ichijou’s hands fumbling with his own obi, mirroring his motions in a more hesitant manner.

Godai’s fingers brushed against Ichijou’s shaft, and a soft moan echoed in his throat. He drew back, pressing a soft kiss to Ichijou’s jaw, before moving closer to the other man, their shafts rubbing together before he moved his hand to encircle them both as best he could. He saw Ichijou’s eyes flutter closed, heard him moan again, before his forehead moved to rest on Godai’s shoulder.

“How’s that? Feels good?”Godai murmured, running his other hand through Ichijou’s hair.

“Y-yes…” Ichijou finally managed, whimpering softly. “Godai…”

Godai’s hand slid along their lengths, and they both gasped softly. He cradled Ichijou close, feeling the other man’s hands resting on his chest, before one moved down to his hip, trying to draw him closer.

“Ichijou-san…” Godai breathed, his hand moving just a bit faster. Being able to hold Ichijou and touch him like this had been a fantasy of his for some time, and now that it was happening, he knew it was going to be over before he knew it. And, given the way Ichijou was moaning into his shoulder, he was on the brink as well.

When they returned to Ichijou’s apartment the next morning, they would have all the time they needed.

Godai’s body shuddered as he came, and as he rode out his release, he heard Ichijou moan his name, and felt more warmth shoot between their bodies.

Oh, it was tempting to let slumber drag him down now, while they were half undressed and disheveled and oh so content, but Godai managed to extract himself from Ichijou’s arms, padding into the washroom to retrieve a wet washcloth, wiping himself clean, before going back to Ichijou and taking care of him. Godai felt so incredibly pleased when he saw the look on Ichijou’s face, looking sated and sleepy, and he couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss to his lips. It went from gentle to frenzied in what felt like seconds, both of them grasping one another as the kiss deepened, and it took some effort for Godai to draw back. “If you kiss me like that, Ichijou-san, we might not get to sleep at any point soon,” he said, teasingly.

“It would be easier to listen to the radio that way,” Ichijou pointed out. “But you’re right…you need rest.”

Godai made a sleepy sound of affirmation, bringing the washcloth back to the washroom, then tying his yukata closed and slipping back under the covers with Ichijou, sighing contentedly as he slipped into his arms.

They were both asleep in minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

It felt like no time before the sun was rising—perhaps because of how late it had gotten before they’d gone to sleep, or because they had both slept so soundly, neither of them waking once—and they had to change back into regular clothes and gather their things up so they could head back to the city.

Godai couldn’t help but steal glances at Ichijou, so unused to seeing him in anything other than his full suit, usually topped by a large trenchcoat. He’d managed to talk Ichijou into coming on the trip in just a dress shirt and slacks, mainly because the man didn’t seem to even own any casual clothing, and although it wasn’t a tremendous difference, it was still nice to see him dressed down.

Ichijou felt Godai’s eyes on him, glancing over to meet his gaze, and he couldn’t help but suddenly feel shy, averting his eyes as he felt his face warming up.

They were going to head back to his apartment, and then…they would be alone.

“Ichijou-san? Are you ready?”

Ichijou was startled out of his thoughts, surprised at how close Godai had gotten. “Sorry…my mind was wandering. Yes, I have everything,” he replied, shouldering the duffel bag and casting one last glance around the room. At least it was small enough that they’d know for sure if they’d forgotten anything.

Godai’s fingers gave his a quick squeeze. “I know how you feel. It’s all I can think about, too,” he murmured.

Once they’d checked out and thanked the staff for their hospitality, they headed outside, where Ichijou’s cab was just pulling into the parking lot, and Godai handed over his backpack. “I just need to make a quick stop before I go to your apartment, but it won’t take long.”

Ichijou couldn’t help but be puzzled, but when he saw Godai sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks—had he ever seen Godai blush before? He didn’t think it was possible—Ichijou felt his own face warming up. “Oh. Um…all right. Just knock when you get there.”

Godai’s smile was nothing short of dazzling, and full of such promise, that Ichijou didn’t know how he would manage until they were both behind closed doors.

He thought about it on the drive back to his apartment. He’d never been very interested in dating, or kissing, or sex. It had all seemed fairly pointless to him, and Ichijou never thought he’d be able to give enough of himself to a partner as it was, given the long hours and dangerous work that his job entailed. And, truth be told, he’d never met anyone that made him even consider opening up and changing his mindset.

Until Godai. He hadn’t even realized that he’d harbored some sort of feelings for the other man, until…everything that had happened. And he’d been extra cautious about opening up to Godai after that, thinking that Godai was with him out of some sense of obligation, that he simply wanted to make sure that Ichijou would be all right. He would do that for any one of his friends, right?

And he’d hated that Godai had been the one to find him, the one to see the aftermath, after that group of Grongi had raped him.

He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to tamp down the panic that began rising in his chest. 

Godai had saved his life. Godai wasn’t disgusted by what he’d seen. Of course he wouldn’t have been…but that had been an underlying fear in his mind, Ichijou realized. He’d been so afraid of Godai leaving his side, even if things hadn’t progressed down this route. Even if they’d simply remained friends, he didn’t want Godai to leave him.

Godai had done nothing but show him kindness, real kindness. He’d made his feelings known. He’d held Ichijou while he cried. He’d made Ichijou feel more precious than he’d ever felt in his entire life.

_I love him._

The thought hit him with such clarity, and he had to struggle to blink back tears. He would not break down crying in the back of a cab.

Luckily, it was only another few minutes before the cab pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, and Ichijou sighed in relief. He needed a moment to collect himself before Godai returned. He paid the fare and collected their bags, heading up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting himself in. He placed their bags in the corner—they could wait till later—and he slid his shoes off, taking a seat on the couch, before letting his head drop into his hands.

He was afraid. Of course he was; this was new territory for him, and his only other experience had been one of violence. But this was _Godai_. Godai, who still wanted him, just as he was. Godai, with his gentle touches and soft smiles. Godai, who would definitely not force him into anything he didn’t want.

It took several moments for Ichijou to compose himself enough to head for his bathroom, where he splashed some cold water onto his face, raking his hands through his hair. 

It would be all right. Even if they didn’t cross that particular bridge today, Ichijou still had some time off from work. It might be difficult, knowing that they’d have to also be listening to his scanner to know if there were any Unidentified Lifeform sightings, but they had plenty of time.

Where _was_ Godai, ichijou couldn’t help but wonder. If he was stopping to get…there were several conbinis within close range. Impossible, had there been a sighting..?

Ichijou darted to his small dining table, where his scanner took up half of the surface, and he hurriedly switched it on. If the one Godai had fought the night before had returned…was he all right to fight it again so quickly? He’d said it was a tough one.

_…”close one, but it looks like Number 4 got him before he could reach his target.”_

Did that mean Godai had defeated it? Or had simply engaged in battle? Damn it, this was so frustrating! Ichijou’s hands were twitching as he tried to remain calm and wait for another update, when all he wanted was to jump in his cruiser and speed to the location. Godai…did he have the backup he needed? Did the force even have bullets that would affect an Unidentified Lifeform now? Even so, he felt the strong need to _be_ there, just so he could see what was happening, instead of waiting like this.

He was reaching into his closet for his trenchcoat, prepared to throw logic entirely to the wind, when he heard something, and he raced back to the scanner.

_”He did it! That thing didn’t go down easy…I know Number 4 had trouble with it yesterday, but it’s done. We’ll be returning to HQ shortly.”_

Ichijou’s sigh of relief turned into a sob, and he sank down onto one of the dining chairs. With all of the battles Godai had gone into, Ichijou had always placed the highest faith in his ability, but now? Now that they were involved, it was terrifying. He felt like every time Godai went out, he might never come back, especially after he’d returned wounded the previous evening. It was as if they were both part of the police force, knowing that something unexpected and terrible could happen, and one of them might never make it home.

Like his father.

Ichijou suddenly understood his mother’s reaction, when his father had died. He’d been taken aback by how fiercely she had sobbed, throwing herself on the coffin, clinging to it as if she couldn’t bear to let it go. He’d always thought that she’d perhaps been a bit too dramatic, but he’d always kept it in mind, and he felt that it could have been the reason he never allowed anyone to get close. Perhaps part of him feared loving someone that deeply and completely, where their loss would make him want to stop living as well.

_It’s too late, though_ , a voice whispered in his head. _You’ve already fallen for him. You love him, you can’t imagine life without him. You need him._

When the knock sounded at his front door, it was all Ichijou could do to not run across the room, but he definitely walked faster than normal. And when he opened the door and was greeted by Godai’s smile and thumbs-up, he couldn’t help but return it, his own smile relieved but genuine.

And after Godai was inside, the door closed and locked behind him, Ichijou stepped closer, taking the other man’s face in his hands, and pressed his lips to his. A small sound echoed in Godai’s throat, but he didn’t move away; instead, he wrapped his arms around Ichijou, bringing him closer, practically melting against him.

Ichijou’s hands moved from Godai’s face, wrapping around his body, suddenly feeling as though he needed to bring him closer, but when Godai made a small pained sound, Ichijou drew back, his eyes wide. “Are you all right? Did you get hurt again?”

“Ah…you know there was a fight again?” Godai said, looking sheepish.

“I was worried and turned on my scanner, and heard that you’d engaged another Unidentified Lifeform. Was it the same one?”

“Let’s sit down for a minute,” Godai said.

Ichijou nodded, and they both took a seat on the couch. “Do you want anything? Something to eat, or some tea?”

Godai shook his head. “Nah, I’m good for now. I didn’t get hurt, I’m still just a bit sore from last night’s battle.”

Ichijou’s eyes widened in surprise. “Still? I would have figured you’d be healed by now.”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it was tough.” Godai trailed off with a sigh. “But it was kind of my own fault that it got that bad.”

Ichijou frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Let me backtrack a bit. The night you passed out in the hot spring, and I had to sneak out to fight? That one wasn’t as tough. But…I recognized it. From when I arrived that day.”

Ichijou didn’t need to ask what Godai meant. He simply nodded for him to continue.

“The one I fought last night, and a little while ago, though…that one was strong. I was having a hard time with it, and then…it said that I smelled like the Linto warrior it had ‘ruined.’ It said something about being surprised that I would want someone like that.” Godai's hands had closed into fists while he spoke. “It said how it’d been fun to make you scream. I’ve been hearing those screams in my nightmares ever since that day, Ichijou-san, wishing I could have gotten to you sooner. And that thing was _laughing_ about it! I was furious. I’ve never been that angry in my entire life. All I could think about was killing that bastard. I let my anger get the best of me, and that’s why it got away. But today, its words couldn’t get the best of me.” 

Godai lifted his gaze, and Ichijou sucked in a breath when he saw the tears spilling down the other man’s cheeks. “It wasn’t going to taunt me this time. Not when I knew that Ichijou-san was waiting for me. It wasn’t going to get a chance to hurt anyone else. And…even though there are still others out there, I at least hope that knowing two of them have been defeated will give you some peace.” 

Ichijou had some difficulty swallowing around the lump in his throat, and he felt a few tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. He reached out, pulling Godai to him, taking care to mind his wounds and not embrace him too tightly. He felt Godai’s arms shakily lift and wrap around him, and they spent some time like that, taking comfort in one another as they struggled to compose themselves.

When Godai spoke, it was half lost in Ichijou’s shirt, but he heard it clearly enough, the words sounding like music to his ears. “I love you, Ichijou-san.”

Ichijou couldn’t help but tighten his grip just a bit, and Godai made a small squeak of discomfort, but wouldn’t allow Ichijou to move away. “Godai…Yusuke. I love you, too.”

They shifted just enough in each other’s arm so they could press their lips together, and they kissed one another slowly, almost hesitantly, until it began to become slightly more intense, more frenzied, until they were drawing back, gasping for breath, hands delved into each other’s hair as they regarded one another.

“Can…we move this into the bedroom?” Ichijou finally asked, his voice barely audible.

A wide grin was Godai’s response, and they released each other long enough to venture down the short hallway to Ichijou’s room. It was then that Godai shrugged off his jacket, but not before withdrawing the small bag that was tucked into an inner pocket, placing the box of condoms and bottle of lube onto the mattress.

Then they were in each other’s arms once again, kissing each other hungrily, Ichijou’s fingers sliding beneath Godai’s shirt, hands hurriedly running over his chest. Godai’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on Ichijou’s shirt, trailing over his bare chest, feeling him squirm slightly under the touch, even as he worked the garment off and let it drop to the floor.

Godai reluctantly broke the kiss as he felt Ichijou tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, and he allowed the other man to tug it over his head. He wanted to leave everything up to Ichijou, so they would progress at a pace that was comfortable to him. When he felt Ichijou’s lips move to his neck, Godai’s lips parted with a soft moan, his hands moving across the other man’s back. When his legs bumped into the mattress, Godai tumbled backward onto the bed with a startled yelp. He pushed himself further up onto the mattress so they would be comfortable, and Ichijou crawled up beside him, laying next to him and leaning in to kiss him again, his hand moving to Godai’s hip.

Godai’s fingers trailed down Ichijou’s chest, along his side, pausing at the waistband of his slacks, and he made a soft inquiring sound. In response, Ichijou took his hand and moved it to his belt, and Godai couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, bringing Ichijou’s hand to the front of his jeans, letting him know that he was welcome to remove them, if he chose.

Ichijou’s palm pressed against the front of Godai’s jeans, cupping his rapidly hardening shaft, and he groaned into the kiss, unable to keep from bucking his hips into that welcome touch. Godai busied himself with Ichijou’s belt, then the button and zipper on his slacks, his fingers dipping past the fabric, rubbing at Ichijou’s own erection through his underwear.

Ichijou drew back, his eyes closing, groaning softly from the touch. 

“Is it good?” Godai murmured.

Ichijou opened his eyes, giving him an incredulous look. “You have to ask?”

“Yeah,” Godai replied. “I want to make sure I’m not going too fast or doing something you don’t like.”

Ichijou pressed his hips against Godai’s hand. “Does that feel like I’m not enjoying it?”

A smile crossed Godai’s lips, before he leaned in to press his lips to the hollow of Ichijou’s throat, hearing a soft breath leave his lips. “Want me to take ‘em off?”

Ichijou’s hands tugged weakly at Godai’s jeans. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Godai’s chuckle tickled at Ichijou’s neck, a breath of warm air that sent shivers of anticipation through his body, and they both struggled to shimmy out of their pants, tossing them carelessly to the side, before moving close together once again. Their shafts slid against one another, and before Godai could do anything, Ichijou had taken them both in his hand.

“Let me this time,” he breathed, running his hand experimentally along their lengths, making them both moan.

“Ichijou-san…” Godai breathed, his hand grasping at Ichijou’s hip.

“Call me Kaoru,” Ichijou said, averting his eyes as if embarrassed. “Please.”

Godai’s hand cupped his cheek, coaxing him into meeting his gaze. “I’d be happy to…Kaoru-san.”

Ichijou felt his cock twitch in his grasp, simply from hearing Godai say his name, and he whimpered softly. Suddenly it felt so real, so _right_ , and he needed more. “Yusuke…”

Thankfully, Godai seemed to know what Ichijou was thinking, and he fumbled behind him until he located the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open, then sat up, tugging Ichijou onto his lap. “It’ll be easier this way…plus I’ll be able to see you,” he murmured, pressing kisses along Ichijou’s jaw. “Don’t be afraid to say something if you need me to stop. Ok?” 

Ichijou nodded, his face already flushed, most likely from his position on Godai’s lap, and suddenly, more than anything, Godai wanted to see Ichijou riding him. He groaned softly, trying to not let his thoughts get ahead of things, and he moved his hand around to Ichijou’s backside, whispering softly to him in between soft kisses, keeping his touch gentle.

As it was, Ichijou trembled slightly when Godai’s finger swiped across his hole, and he nuzzled his neck, feeling Ichijou slowly begin to relax, and he murmured, “I’m going to put one in. Ok? Don’t tense up…stay relaxed. Keep your eyes on me.”

Ichijou’s eyes were on him when Godai’s finger began to slip in, and they fluttered closed for a moment as he gasped in surprise, his body bucking slightly, their shafts sliding together and causing them to both moan audibly. 

“Good?” Godai breathed, smiling when Ichijou nodded, the rosy flush on his cheeks deepening as Godai worked his finger in a bit deeper, his other hand rubbing encouraging circles along his back. Ichijou’s hands held onto Godai’s shoulders, fingers occasionally twitching as Godai worked him, and Godai would quietly ask him if he was still all right.

And he was fine, slowly getting used to the feeling, when Godai’s finger brushed against something that had him crying out in surprise, his back arching, and he was thankful for Godai’s hand on his back, or he might have simply collapsed to the mattress in a heap. 

“Did you like that?” Godai all but purred against his ear. “Want me to do it again?”

Ichijou didn’t even hesitate before nodding, his arms going around Godai’s shoulders, waiting to feel that sensation again, but Godai seemed to be taking his time, continuing to work him open, and it wasn’t until he added a second finger that he hit that spot again. Ichijou’s body bucked against Godai’s, a low whine escaping his lips. Godai didn’t hit it every time; rather, he continued preparing Ichijou, and letting it come as a surprise when he would hit that spot again. 

Ichijou was ready to beg him to do it more consistently, wanting that amazing feeling to shoot through his body again. And then Godai did, once again as if he were sensing Ichijou’s pleas.

And then any thoughts Ichijou may have had were being chased from his head, as Godai continued hitting that spot, his other hand wrapping around his shaft and pumping him in time. All Ichijou could do was whimper and moan and try to tell him how good it felt when he could barely string two words together, until his body shook and with a loud cry, he came between them.

Godai supported his limp form, smiling as he pressed a soft kiss to Ichijou’s lips. 

“Don’t stop, Yusuke,” Ichijou said, his voice trembling. “I want more…I want _you_.”

Godai sucked in a shaky breath when Ichijou’s fingers brushed along his length. “I want you too, believe me, but you need more prep. But look at it this way…I can probably make you cum at least once more before you’re ready.”

As it turned out, Ichijou was brought to climax two more times, his body feeling hyper sensitive to the smallest touches, before Godai was withdrawing his fingers and fumbling for the condom box, tugging one of the squares free and ripping it open hurriedly. He felt Ichijou’s gaze watching his every move, as he rolled the condom onto his length, spreading more lube along it just to be on the safe side.

Then he was laying back on the bed, and Ichijou, still straddling his hips, was staring down at him in confusion. “Yusuke..?”

“This way, you’re in control,” Godai murmured, his fingers trailed along Ichijou’s hips, one hand moving to his shaft to hold it steady, just allowing the head to slip into Ichijou’s body, moaning softly and telling his body to _not_ thrust up into that welcoming warmth.

It was up to Ichijou to set the pace.

Finally, Ichijou slid a bit further down onto him, and they both moaned audibly. It was an awkward position to Ichijou, and he had to wait to make certain that his body was ready for more before allowing Godai’s length to slip further into him, but finally, he was fully seated, and he took a moment to adjust to the feeling.

“God, you feel so good, Kaoru-san,” Godai breathed, his hands moving over Ichijou’s thighs. “Still ok?”

Ichijou nodded, leaning forward a bit to brace his hands on the mattress. “This is…a bit awkward,” he murmured, shifting just a bit to raise himself, then bring him fully inside once again, moaning softly. 

“M-maybe next time…” Godai trailed off, expelling a soft moan as Ichijou moved again, in an almost teasingly slow manner. “…Kaoru-san can take me.”

Ichijou’s lips parted in surprise as he regarded Godai, seeing his face flush once again. 

“Even if I’m riding you like this,” Godai continued. “If…you would want me to…”

Ichijou slid back onto Godai’s shaft a bit faster that time, and they both groaned, but before Godai could say anything further, Ichijou seemed to find his pace, and there was no time for words. The room was silent, save for the sound of their bodies meeting, soft moans and whispers of the other’s name, and occasional desperate kisses.

And when they came, crying out each other’s names, it sounded obscenely loud, and yet…

Perfect.

Ichijou collapsed onto the mattress beside Godai, and it took everything Godai had to drag himself out of bed so he could dispose of the condom and grab a washcloth from Ichijou’s bathroom, wiping smeared release from both of their bodies. 

With that done, Godai laid down, not at all surprised when Ichijou moved into his arms, and they kissed one another slowly and thoroughly for some time.

“How was it?” Godai asked.

Ichijou lifted his head from Godai’s chest. “You’re kidding, right?”

Godai couldn’t help but grin, feeling relieved. “Just making sure.”

“It’s strange, but…sometimes, it was like you knew exactly what I wanted, even if _I_ didn’t,” Ichijou murmured, getting comfortable again.

Godai ran his fingers through Ichijou’s hair. “I wonder…maybe we’re kind of connected.”

“Hmm?”

“From the blood transfusion. I don’t know…but it felt so good, and I’ve never cum quite _that_ hard before,” Godai continued.

Ichijou couldn’t help the small, pleased smile that crossed his lips. “Maybe…we could try it again. See if we can't puzzle it out.”

Godai’s eyebrows quirked upward as Ichijou peered up at him. “I wouldn’t want to wear you out. I mean, you’re supposed to be resting, right?”

“So we could try what you suggested,” Ichijou said. “So I don’t wind up _too_ worn out.”

Godai felt his cock stirring from Ichijou’s words, and leaned in to press their lips together.

When they finally collapsed, exhausted, several hours later, they still didn’t have an answer.

But before they drifted off to sleep, they both whispered “I love you” to each other, and somehow, that seemed to be the only answer that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who loved this fic, thank you to everyone who gave me ideas and incentive to continue writing this as long as I did. I hope everyone enjoyed it and the soft conclusion. <3


End file.
